Only Fools Rush In
by ElisaSan
Summary: Garreg Mach is anything but abstinent. Also published on Ao3. Lots of characters, lots of pairings, lots going on. Hold on tight. I hope you enjoy! Rated for lemons and language
1. It Felt Like Springtime

The sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing more than they had all month. It was unusually warm; a perfect day to be in the courtyard with tea or socializing at the marketplace, or…

"Ingrid?" Sylvain called to her, from just within earshot. Ingrid was sitting on a bench outside the 1st floor dorms and visibly upset. "I'll catch up to you later, okay? Thanks for the seminar notes, Lorenz." Sylvain said, before giving Lorenz a wave and making his way toward Ingrid. "Hey? Ingrid!" He called again before approaching her and sitting beside her on the bench. "What's going on? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned by the state she was in as she sat there alone.

"Hey..." she sobbed, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. Sylvain noticed the crumpled paper and torn envelope beside Ingrid.

"What's wrong? You look really upset."

She shook her head. "It's nothing...just...just another..." Ingrid gritted her teeth, feeling anger and frustration boil up in her. "...fucking...marriage prospect from my father. He sent me this damn…fucking letter! No! Not a letter…a stupid…pre-nuptial agreement marked where to sign! Uuuugghhh!" Ingrid growled. "This time it's some noble from up north who owns land and a stately home and…shit!" She ranted, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I just..."

"It's okay, Ingrid. You don't have to explain. I'd be pissed too. Your dad just doesn't let up with picking out men for you." Sylvain said. Ingrid shook her head.

"No...he doesn't. It's like...he doesn't even care about me anymore. He cares about our status. Ingrid was getting worked up again. "I swear to the Goddess! My dad wouldn't care what fucking noble it was! As long as I have a baby with a crest...that's it!" Ingrid was usually calm and collected and she never threw this kind of language around. However, her father could push her buttons like crazy.

"I completely understand." Sylvain assured her, raising his eyebrows. It was true that Sylvain could relate heavily to what Ingrid was experiencing. The primary difference was that his parents didn't shove it down his throat the way Ingrid's father did. Ingrid's father was hellbent on securing her marriage. Sylvain's parents wouldn't be exactly thrilled that he had derailed most of his prospects. "How long have you and I known each other?" He asked. Ingrid shrugged.

"I don't know...what? Fifteen years? I mean, at least fifteen years."

"I'd say that's about right. And, your dad started trying to marry you off when you were like...six? Seven?" Sylvain questioned. Ingrid nodded.

"He started husband shopping on my sixth birthday…which, in hindsight…is so fucked up. He and I...we have a complicated relationship. We always have."

"I'd hardly call it a relationship. You and your dad have never gotten along. You are your family's golden ticket to securing and maintaining a social rank...just like I am to my family." Sylvain said. Ingrid nodded again.

"You're right." Ingrid concurred, sniffing again. "I wish I were a fucking commoner, Sylvain. This would all go away. This is..." Ingrid closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself "...this is my fourth damn marriage related request in two weeks! TWO WEEKS! This is a pre-nup for Goddess' sake! A pre-nup for someone I have never met." She said, feeling her tears start to fall again. Sylvain watched Ingrid for a moment in her broken state. He truly hated seeing Ingrid like this. In all the years he had known her, the one thing he had learned was how strong she was in spite of her family. And now? Seeing the way her father had finally gotten under her skin...was hurtful.

"I'm so sorry, Ingrid..." he said sincerely, staring across the manicured lawn at the opposite wall. He could hear the mages practicing on the other side and the laughter that ensued when they cast a spell that ended up a dud. As he listened helplessly to Ingrid as she attempted to regain her composure. He scowled at nothing in particular. Sylvain focused his attention to Ingrid's pink-tinged, swollen face. "Write your dad...Tell him you've decided to marry me."

"What the!? What the fuck!? Are you insane!" Ingrid snapped.

"No! Listen! Think about this, Ingrid!" Sylvain said excitedly, moving to his knees in front of her to force contact with her glassy eyes. "House Gautier. Noble family. My crest. Your crest. Babies with crests. Your family knows my family well. If you just lie and tell your dad that you've decided to marry me, it will shut him up…at least for a while. He'll eat that shit from the palm of your hand, Ingrid! He'll be foaming at the mouth over the thought of you becoming the heiress to House Gautier!"

Damn it. Ingrid hated it when Sylvain came up with some idea that was pure genius. She envied the way he could slack off all the time and then pull a brilliant plan out of his ass. He wasn't wrong about anything he had just said. Her father would be over the moon. All it meant was an informal announcement stating her intentions. There was nothing official about it. She could easily lie to him about this.

"Why...why would you do something like this for me? Why would you allow me to drag you into my own issues?" Ingrid questioned, thinking about Sylvain's idea.

"Uh...because we just talked about how long we've known each other. I hate seeing you like this! And Goddess only knows that my family does the same messed up crest shit! They just express it differently. Let me have your back! I know you think I am a total dipshit most of the time...but I get this. I get what you're having to endure. I am..." Sylvain shook his head and put his hands out toward Ingrid. "...I am legit trying to be a good friend, here. I'm not hitting on you. I'm not telling you how hot you are. I'm not trying to put my hand on your perfect legs. I'm not…"  
"Okay! Okay! Quit while you're ahead…Ingrid sighed heavily.

"I've heard that sigh before." Sylvain said, his smile completely irresistible. Ingrid nodded her head.

"Thank you." She continued to nod, sniffing once again. "Thank you for...tolerating me. I know I'm…I'm really hard on you…a lot. Yet…you still manage to…stay your same, pleasant self." Ingrid sighed again and gave Sylvain a chuckle. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." She laughed harder at the absurdity of it all. "You are a good friend, Sylvain." She assured him. "Oh...Goddess...I need to...I need to pull my face together.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" Sylvain asked, raising up from his knee.

"Nothing until I look a little bit presentable. I'm supposed to go to seminar later." Ingrid said, standing up with him.

"Screw seminar. You won't be missing anything. C'mon. Let's go day drink and complain about our families." Sylvain said. Ingrid laughed.

"You know…any other time, I would lecture you about going to train or reviewing the professor's tactical assignments…but I need to drink a lot." She confessed, feeling more relieved than she had all morning.

"Can you drink straight whiskey? Felix has a bottle of that really smooth stuff they distill up there in Fraldarius country."

"I could drink the ammonia straight that they use to scrub down the armor." Ingrid said, her typical, delightful sarcasm present in her voice again. "Won't Felix get really pissed if you just take his booze? Today is his birthday. He may have plans for that whiskey. And, that Fraldarian stuff is expensive." Sylvain laughed.

"First, his dad will send that shit whenever he wants it. Second, Felix owes me big...like...as in giving me every bottle of whiskey he receives for the next two months, big." He explained.

"Goddess, you must have something good on him." Ingrid said, following Sylvain to the second-floor dorms.

"Oooooh, believe me I do. I can't tell you what it is, but it's fan-fucking-tastic." Sylvain assured her.

* * *

In a different wing on the 2nd floor of the monastery, Mercedes carefully examined the liquid before her; inserting the needle into the top of the small bottle. She was thrilled with her position as head bishop of the infirmary and she took her job very seriously. She had served as head bishop in Manuela's place for a year. As far as she was concerned, serving others through medicinal practice was what she was born to do. With the bottle in her palm, she slowly pulled the liquid out into the needle's reservoir. Once Mercedes had measured the appropriate amount, she gave the needle a couple taps as to check for any air. Once she was pleased, she left the small, crowded medicine closet for the adjacent room where three medical beds were lined up near the windows. "It's such a beautiful day today!" Mercedes chirped as the sunlight poured in and illuminated the walls of the infirmary. Are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah...just...just nervous about...you know...everything. It…it works, right? I mean…this can't…not work…right?" Dorothea asked with apprehension in her voice asked.

"Don't worry. It works. I promise. There are some side effects, headaches mainly. You'll notice your skin becoming radiant and dewy in a couple weeks. Let me know if the headaches get too bad. Mercedes said honestly, opening a medicine jar and obtaining a cotton swab.

"You're the best, you know that?" She said, exhaling heavily. Mercedes smiled.

"Do you have other questions or concerns?"

"I don't think so. I'm ready." Dorothea said, putting her fears aside and relying on Mercedes' expertise.

"Great. I suggest we put it in your left hip. You're going to be sore for a couple hours." Mercedes explained, prepping to spot. "Lean over, relax into the bed. Put your weight on your right hip." She said swabbing the exposed skin at the opposite hip. "Here we go! Big stick..." Mercedes cautioned, as the needle made contact. She paid close attention, emptying the needle's contents into Dorothea's flesh. "There…you'll feel a burning sensation. It will dissipate shortly." Mercedes turned around to dispose of the needle and take a clipboard from the table behind her. She wrote some notes and checked some boxes on the paper.

"Oh…yeah…yeah that burns…wow." Dorothea winced, leaning over on her fists into the mattress.

"Keep your weight on your right hip." Mercedes instructed, scribbling some more notes onto her clipboard. "I need you to sign here and initial here." She pointed, handing over the clipboard.

"So, how long…does it take to…to work? To be effective?" Dorothea asked, apprehension creeping back into her voice. Mercedes glanced up at the clock as the sound of the pen scratched across the paper.

"It's been working for about five minutes." Mercedes smiled.

"Oh! Oh my that's…I thought I'd have to wait for…I don't know…longer?" Dorothea felt fluttery surprise in her stomach. Mercedes shook her head.

"Not at all. You're all set! I'll see you in three months for your next one."

"Thank you again, for everything, Mercedes." Dorothea reiterated sincerely before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Outside, across from the stables, was a vacant field where the wyverns rested when they weren't patrolling the skies or roaming the hillsides. "Mmmrreew!" The wyvern protested.

"Hey! Hey, now! You know better than that." Claude said, patting his wyvern on her head. She let out a soft coo. And then another friendly growl as she stubbornly started to roll to her side.

"Heeey! C'mon! Get up! No one likes a pouty wyvern!" Claude coaxed her as she intentionally disobeyed and rolled upside down, peering at him with the eyes of a stubborn toddler. "Noooo! We aren't getting into this. We are trimming your nails and that's the way it will be!"

"Mmmrrrreeeerrr!" Was the response he got from her. Claude shook his head and hung a towel on the hook above the stall where she stayed.

"Well! She's on her own agenda today." A voice called to him.

"Seteth, my man!" Claude greeted him, extending his hand in his typical fashion. It wasn't really a handshake; it was more of a slap and grab. "That she is, brother. That she is." Seteth laughed at the wyvern's cute disobedience.

"I think she may be wanting to lay an egg. She's acted like this for a week." Claude observed. Seteth nodded.

"Perhaps. She's the only female wyvern on this side of the stalls so she'll be easy to monitor. I'll keep an eye on her and see if she acts like she wants to make a nest." Seteth smiled as she tucked her feet in toward her body and cooed at Claude. "She's a good-tempered wyvern. Clearly, she doesn't want her nails trimmed. I hope she does lay an egg. It would be nice to have a hatchling." Claude nodded in agreement. He said before picking up the bucket of feed in front of the stall to carry on with his feeding duties.

"Did they all eat on the other side?" Claude asked, following Seteth as he emptied feed into the next stall.

"Yes. Only these three left."

"Are they getting any meat today?" Claude asked.

"The fish monger is going to bring all the leftovers from today's cleaning. I'm sure they will all be very excited." Seteth assured him.

"Excellent. I need to head back to the monastery. I'm not going to try and fight her to trim her nails." Claude said.

"Can't say as I blame you. She's in no mood." Seteth said, giving Claude a wave. It was the perfect day for a brisk walk back to the monastery. As he approached the stables, Claude noticed that the horses had been let out to pasture to enjoy the unusually warm day. They all looked so contented. He waved to Marianne as he passed through toward the courtyard.

"Ya' know. I can't decide what I hate about you more...your perfect, perpetual tan or that flashy-ass smile." A familiar voice called out to Claude. He laughed and hurried across the courtyard to the common plaza. "Look at you! Put a shirt on! That body is disgusting!" Shamir greeted Claude, rolling her eyes and laughing at Claude's enviable, bow-trained arms and flawless torso.

"It's damn hot down there where the wyverns stay. I haven't had my shirt off outside since November!" Claude defended himself.

"Yeah, well cover up. I've got targets out and I re-threaded the silver bow. I want to see what you can do with it today." Shamir instructed him. Claude trained with Shamir frequently. He had grown close to her over the time they spent drawing bows, changing bows and breaking bows. The two made their way toward the sauna. They would be practicing behind the training grounds today rather than inside.

"And about that brave bow? When do I get to mess around with that?" Claude asked. Shamir was entirely distracted because as they rounded the corner of the sauna to the outside wall of training grounds, she caught sight of Catherine and Felix coming out of the front door. She watched, eyes locked on Catherine until Catherine looked up and caught sight of Shamir and Claude. Shamir gave Catherine a small wave and an enchanting smile.

"Watch out, boy! She'll chew you up!" Catherine yelled over to Claude, causing Shamir's face to turn pink.

"Ooooh, she's so full of shit…" Shamir said, a stupid smile plastered on her face. She shook her head and diverted her eyes to the ground, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"You best not rough me up too much today. I gotta' look good in the sauna later." Claude cautioned.

"Oh please…a sauna date? With who?" Shamir asked.

"No, no date. But that doesn't mean I won't leave with one." Claude gave her a wink. Shamir shoved him away from her.

"Goddess! You're full of shit too! Get over there! Get those arrows on your back! I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

The second-floor dormitory was quiet. It was far too beautiful to be locked up inside ones' dorm.

"Dimitri..." Byleth whispered, placing her hand on his warm, bare, shoulder. She paused and waited for a response. "Dimitri..."

"Mmmm..." he mumbled, not moving. Byleth brushed the hair away from his neck, she could tell by the way it felt that he needed to take a long shower today and get clean. She leaned over and kissed his neck...he smelled like he needed to get clean as well.

"Hey...it's a beautiful day. Maybe you could get up for a bit? Get you a shower, get outside?" She said. Dimitri rolled over, lazily opening his eyes and focusing his gaze to Byleth. He let out a heavy breath.

"Doubt it..." he answered apathetically.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Maybe some fruit in the courtyard and chamomile tea? Wouldn't that be nice?" Byleth coaxed him, pushing dirty clumps of blond hair from his face. Dimitri didn't say anything. He sunk into his pillow once more and rolled over, facing the wall. Byleth's heart sunk. She looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes for a moment. "You have to get up..." she said, her voice laced with defeat.

"I'm fine right here..." Dimitri answered.

"Please...Dimitri...at least...at least let me help you get to the shower. You haven't had one in four days and...I can…smell you."

"Then leave..." was his response. Byleth felt a lump in her throat.

"No, it's...it's not like that." She said, doing her best to swallow the emotions swelling up in her throat. "I just...you need to clean up. It would make you feel better. Come on, I'll change your bed if you'll just get in the shower...please?" Byleth begged of him. Dimitri rolled over to face her again, his face expressionless, almost with complete void. Blue eyes met Byleth's but peered straight through her.

"What's the point?" he asked weakly. Byleth leaned forward, her forehead nearly resting on his.

"You're just having a rough week. Last week was better and next week will be better than this one. I know it's hard but you have to get up. You have to have a little bit of routine even if it's just for an hour. People ask about you…I'm running out of reasons as to why you haven't been out of bed." Byleth said.

"I've never asked you to make excuses for me." Dimitri said clearing his throat.

"I'm not making excuses. I just…I hate telling people over and over that you're lying here in bed miserable. C'mon. Twenty-minute shower, some tea, new sheets. You can do it." Byleth coached. Dimitri exhaled heavily again and kicked the covers away to the floor.

According to Mercedes, his official diagnosis was post-traumatic stress disorder, generalized anxiety disorder, depression, survivor's guilt and intermittent night terrors. Mercedes had monitored the conditions for a year and a half. Symptoms came and went, symptoms changed, and for the past six months, the symptoms had been just short of intolerable. Mercedes was considering changing one of Dimitri's five medications that Byleth managed. The truth was that Mercedes was beginning to worry more about Byleth than she was Dimitri. She knew Dimitri could be managed but Byleth had essentially turned into his caregiver for the past six months while the symptoms raged, leaving Dimitri broken and debilitated. Byleth had been so consumed in Dimitri's care, she had neglected her own.

She gave Dimitri a soft smile as he slung his feet to the floor, sitting up for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours.

"There you go. See? Not so bad." She said, rubbing her hand over his knee. I have everything you need for a nice shower by the door. It's been there since yesterday. When you come back, I'll have this bed changed and some Chamomile ready. Byleth's voice was soft and comforting. Dimitri sat there, staring at the floor, trying to muster up the courage to stand up. Byleth watched him carefully, blond hair, badly needing brushed, falling forward around his face. She was internally cheerleading him to take that first step. She knew that if he would just get up, he would get to the shower. Byleth watched in silence, waiting. After a couple minutes that felt like hours, Dimitri stood. Byleth sighed, closing her eyes in relief.


	2. Learning How to Smile

Ingrid sat at the dining hall table with her book open, underlining text with one hand and balancing a roll in the other.

"Hey..." Sylvain greeted her as he slid into the chair across the table while watching the room.

"Hey. Why weren't you at drill yesterday? Alois was asking." Ingrid asked.

"About that..." Sylvain began. He was still watching the activity in the dining hall. He tapped his fingers on the table and leaned in toward Ingrid. "...I need a huge favor from you."

Ingrid raised her eyebrows and looked up from the sentence she was underlining. "Go on…"

"Okay...see that girl up there? The pretty one going through the line right now?" Sylvain pointed, grabbing Ingrid's arm, pulling her in closer to him and shifting her focus to the front of the dining hall.

"Yeah..." Ingrid said, shaking her head.

"I need you to give her a place to stay tonight. She's here at the monastery visiting her sister...her sister that I was fucking yesterday when I was supposed to be at drill." Sylvain confessed.

"You cannot be serious...I don't even know that girl!" Ingrid complained.

"Ingrid...her sister is smokin' hot and she's fine with me pulling out. You are doing this for me. That girl's name is Daniella. You two might hit it off, I don't know." Sylvain said, squeezing the base of Ingrid's neck and scratching her back. She looked at him with the most contorted and confused expression.

"Your timing with a javelin sucks...And you think you're going to be better with that!?" She asked, pointing to Sylvain's crotch.

"Whoooooa, whoa….waaaait a minute. You're right...about the javelin thing. But let me tell ya', you underestimate my talent. I have never had a close call." Sylvain said winking at her.

"Oh Goddess…" Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Okay…what exactly do I need to do for your good time?"

"Aahhh, you are the best, Ingrid!" Sylvain said, shaking her shoulder and giving her his best, victorious smile. "The sooner she can get into your dorm, the better. That girl literally has no place to go while she's visiting. Her sister doesn't live here full time. She stays with a friend down in town normally."

"When exactly are you going to be…. occupied…because I'm going to need some of Felix's whiskey for this favor." Ingrid bargained. Sylvain laughed cautiously.

"I have stable duty with Ferdinand then she and I are having dinner. After dinner…dessert. Go into Felix's room. He won't be there today, nor will he care that you're there. There's a cabinet on the back wall…bottom drawer... there's four bottles. Take what you want." Sylvain instructed. Ingrid nodded.

"So, I'm basically babysitting all day and all night." She said.

"Aaaaaand until about nine tomorrow morning because I have a feeling that…" Sylvain looked around and lowered his voice, "…she gives great morning head and I need to find out if she swallows."

Ingrid shook her head as Sylvain scratched her back. "Alright, as much as I would love to sit here and make you scratch my back for another ten minutes, I'm going to make my whiskey run and clean up a little before my visitor arrives. You go tell her where my dorm is. Send her up in a half hour." Ingrid said before standing up and organizing her things in her bag.

"I'll take you into town for this. We'll have steak. Promise! You pick the day." Sylvain promised Ingrid as she packed up her things to leave.

"Sure…whatever…" she said absently, leaving the dining hall and heading to the 2nd floor. She hurried up the steps and to the top platform before re-adjusting her bag and starting down the hallway toward Felix's room. She knocked on the door twice, waiting for a response. When it wasn't immediately answered, she tried the handle, letting herself in. One thing Ingrid adored was the way Felix smelled and it hung in this room. It was hard to describe…clean…and soft with an edge of something masculine. Ingrid put her bag down at the door and walked to the back cabinet, opening the bottom drawer. She grabbed a bottle, closed the drawer and walked back to her bag. She opened the top to shuffle things around and jam bottle inside. As she slung it on her shoulder, her attention was diverted to Felix's unmade bed. His bed was never unmade. Ingrid's eyes widened at what else she saw. She gasped and reflexively put her hand over her mouth.

* * *

Back on the 1st floor, Hubert, Lysithea, Dorothea, and Linhardt had met at the training grounds to practice casting spells together. It wasn't unusual that the four of them trained together. Bouncing techniques and ideas off one another was never a bad thing. As the four of them warmed up, Lysithea kept glancing in Dorothea's direction. She tried to focus her attention to the opposite wall but her gaze wandered back to Dorothea. She scowled and moved close enough to Dorothea to wipe two fingers across Dorothea's face. Lysithea looked at her fingertips as if to find something.

"What was that about?" Dorothea asked, continuing her warmup.

"Your skin looks wet." Lysithea said, rubbing her fingers together still hoping something would appear.

"Moisturizer." Dorothea said, shaking her head.

"Oh…Hey, guess what? I'm probably going to get recruited out of my house." Lysithea said.

"Yeah? Black Eagles?" Dorothea questioned.

"Blue Lions. The Professor has been talking to me about recruitment." Lysithea beamed.

"Well, you're not the only one. She's talked to me about recruitment too." Dorothea said. Lysithea looked as if she had just been hit by an onslaught.

"What are you talking about? Why would she talk to you about recruitment?" Lysithea asked, trying to wrap her mind around the fact.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize you were the only one who could be recruited." Dorothea said sarcastically. "She's talking to Ferdinand also. He told me about it."

"But…that's…that's not right. It needs to be me. She approached me!" Lysithea said, getting herself worked up. "…I've worked my ass off to impress the professor. If anyone is getting recruited, it's me!"

"Okay…relax. She can recruit whoever she wants. It's not a big deal." Dorothea said calmly.

"It is a big deal! I didn't put all this time and work in for nothing!" Lysithea insisted. Dorothea looked at her rather confused.

"O….kay? Why are you so hell bent on getting recruited to the Blue Lions?" she asked.  
"Annette." Lysithea answered. "She's such an amazing mage. I could learn a lot from her. I want to train and battle alongside her. She's so dedicated. I mean, yeah she can be aloof but…I've been studying her style. I almost have Excalibur mastered. I don't know if she can cast that one." Lysithea laughed. "Why would the professor be talking to you when she has Annette and she could have me? I can throw Dark Spikes. You can't even throw a critical hit. You never have." Lysithea reminded her.

Dorothea raised her eyebrows. "Yeah…sure. But, Lysithea…you can't do anything else except cast spells."

"What are you saying?" Lysithea asked defensively.

"I'm just…I'm saying that both of the mages in the Blue Lions House do more than just cast spells. Mercedes can use Recover spells and use a bow. Annette can cast, heal and ride." Dorothea said. Suddenly, Lysithea was at a loss for words. Her mind whirred wondering that she may have missed something.

"Alright mages! Let's take turns casting." Hubert instructed. They all took their places along the wall, allowing each plenty of room to cast spells. Hubert cast an impressive Banshee spell, receiving applause from his fellow mages. Next, Linhardt went through his ritual yawn and head roll before casting, landing a beautiful Excalibur cloud of dust across the training room floor. He too received much approval from Lysithea, Dorothea and Hubert.

"Nice job, Linhardt!" Hubert praised. Lysithea smiled because she was confident, she could throw the best spell today. She went through her ritual as well, casting her best Luna spell. She too received positive praise.

"Good hands." Dorothea complimented her.

"Thank you." Lysithea said, backing up against the wall. Dorothea rubbed each foot in the dirt before peering down at her hands and taking her stance. She took a deep breath and focused her attention to the other wall. Once she had the spell live, she rotated her entire body into it, her footwork changing the opposite of everyone else who had already cast spells. She let out a huff and cast her critical hit Thoron. She smiled all over, looking at the scorch mark in the dirt.

"Wow, Dorothea! That footwork was something!" Hubert complimented.

"That's a great hit." Linhardt said rather absently. Lysithea glanced between Dorothea and the scorch mark in the floor.

"Yes…" Dorothea said to herself, pumping her fist discreetly. She was thrilled with this progress. Lysithea shook her head in frustration.

"Where the _fuck_ did you learn to do _that_!?" she asked. Dorothea smiled, still looking at the scorched dirt.

* * *

The training grounds was active today to say the least. Two hours later, after all the smoke and remnants of casted spells had been cleaned, Catherine found herself engrossed in her prize student.

"Face the mirror. Now, extend your right arm up like you're using a Levin Sword. Bend the elbow. There. See that? See this line?" Catherine explained to Felix, running her palm from his elbow to his ribs. Felix nodded. "The idea is squat low and pop up. Let this arm create a natural arc. The tip of the sword and natural motion this arm wants to take will do the work for you. Now, put this left hand back. It's going to help with that momentum. Reach for my hand. Feel that rotation? You'll pop out of that stance. I know it feels overextended but that will force the rotation."

"Yeah…that's…really rotated. I'll get used to it. I'll practice" Felix assured her. Catherine laughed.

"I know you'll practice. Okay, get lower. It's like an assassin's stance but a little lower. Sit into it." Catherine instructed, pushing down on Felix's shoulders. Right there. There it is, left hand back, right arm straight, bent at the elbow and down low. When you pop out of this, you want both feet off the ground. It's not a full rotation, just a half. So, when you make that arc, you'll land with the left foot forward for the follow up forward lunge."

"Ooooh, it's a follow up attack." Felix stated rather than asked.

"Yes! You catch them off guard and then follow it up. This rotation helps create that forward momentum. Turn to the right." Catherine instructed again. "Okay, left arm goes back and push… push forward…straight. Feel it? Your entire upper body is moving forward but your feet are planted." Catherine said running her hands up Felix's back. Felix shook his head.

"I'll work on it. Can I have a week?" he asked.

"Of course." Catherine said, picking up her bottle of water near the mirror.

"Do you have any time to work on speed drills with me tomorrow?"

"Any time after 1:00. But…" Catherine paused. "…there is a chance I will be hung over as hell tomorrow so if I bail on you, I apologize in advance." Felix laughed. He _laughed_. Catherine was…charmed.

"Dare I ask why that is?" Felix wondered.

"You know…I swear…I think that's the first time in two years you've laughed during a training session." Catherine remarked. That only made Felix laugh again.

"I'm sorry…it's just…what are you doing tonight that's going to end up in that bad of a hangover…oooooh wait. Birthday, right?" he asked.

"You got it. Oh, honey. You have no idea the wild life I lead outside of these training grounds." Catherine said with a wink. Felix laughed at her again. "I like it." Catherine started. "I like that laugh…I like it a lot. Don't stop. Go break some hearts with it. By the way, what did you do for your birthday? I realize I never asked you last month." And that question, made Felix smile more sincerely than ever. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

* * *

In the back room of where the wyverns stayed, smoke escaped into the air. "Ha! Flush, baby." Petra said, sliding all the coins from the middle of the table and ashing her cigarette. Claude shook his head.

"Damn. You're cleaning me out." He scooped up the cards, shuffled them and dealt another hand. "You need to stop smoking."

"Mmm…" Petra began, lighting another cigarette. "You need to start winning…" she said, taking a long drag before exhaling a cloud of smoke in front of Claude. He examined his cards and threw some more coins into the middle of the table. He began to change them around as Petra did the same.

"That I do." Claude said, drawing two more cards.

"Is there ever anyone else down here besides you?" Petra asked, seeing as she and Claude were alone with the Wyverns.

"Just Seteth, but he's usually never here this late." Claude said, drawing another card.

"So, if I asked you…if I could…bring someone…here…" Petra asked tentatively but it was enough to get Claude's attention.

"I would be lying to you if I told you I hadn't thought the same." He began. "No one comes to the wyvern grounds. You bring anyone you want under one condition…you hear a hungry wyvern, you feed him…or her." Claude warned. Petra laughed.

"Of course!" Petra said, taking another drag.

"Is it…who I think it is?" Claude asked. Petra didn't immediately answer. He studied her as Petra rearranged her cards.

"Please…I wish…" Petra said, drawing another card. Claude nodded. There was silence between them again. "What about you? I know who you're ambitiously after." Claude shook his head.

"What do you mean _ambitiously_?" Claude asked, smiling at Petra over his cards.

"Well…I mean…she's not exactly attainable right now." Petra said.

"Is that so?" Claude asked. "She may be…I won't know until I try, am I right?" Petra puffed on her cigarette again.

"Like I said…ambitious but you go for it." Petra said, drawing another card.

"You've never answered who it is you're wanting to bring back here." Claude said once again.

"If I tell you, you can't say a word about it because it's not…anything serious. It's just…two girls having a good time." Petra explained.

"My lips are sealed." Claude assured her.

"Edelgard." Petra said without hesitation. Claude was in the middle of drawing a card but stopped. This was the last name he expected to leave Petra's mouth.

"What!? Edel….what!? She's…isn't she…" Claude said stupidly, not finishing his thought.

"It's just…it's nothing. She just wants to…test the waters." Petra said. "I'm more excited than I care to admit."

"You know she's been testing the waters with Hubert for several months now…if that's what the kids are calling it." Claude reminded her.

"I am well aware of that fact." Petra said, nearly finishing her cigarette.

"I don't know, Petra…that shit's all up in your House. You better be very careful." Claude advised her.

"You want to talk to _me_ about being careful? Hello!? You drool like a hungry dog when you're around _her_. Don't worry. I've got it under control." Petra promised him. There was silence between them again. "Besides…I haven't been with anyone since…well, you know."

"That's who I thought you were talking about bringing here. I thought…just maybe…you know, the two of you reconciled or something." Claude said. Petra shook her head and sighed.

"Today is her birthday. I guarantee you she's had several shots and is underneath Catherine right about now moaning and writhing." Petra said, defeatedly. Claude furrowed his brow.

"Hold up. _Underneath_ Catherine?" He asked, his tone perplexing.

"It's her birthday! Goddess! Give her a break! She's not _that_ aggressive all the time. She can be sweet and submissive when she wants." Petra smiled and lit another cigarette.

"I love how you have such fondness in your tone when you talk about 'er." Claude said sincerely. Petra got her cigarette going.

"Listen, what happened between us was entirely my fault. She deserves everything that I couldn't deliver." Petra said honestly.

"Sounds like you're moving on then." Claude said, laying down his head.

"Yeah…I'm moving on but…I don't know that I'll ever get over Shamir." Petra confessed, laying her cards down. She laughed.

"HA! You are so my bitch tonight." She said, taking Claude's money again.

* * *

It was after hours at the infirmary but Byleth wanted it that way. She was grateful that Mercedes agreed to meet with her. Dimitri's signature on the paperwork Mercedes was reviewing was enough to give Byleth all the power to make all decisions as they related to his medical needs. It was a grand responsibility. Here she was tonight with Mercie to discuss his current status.

"He's so unmotivated. His attitude is terrible. There are days I can reach him and other days where he seems unreachable. Some days he...is ready to snap me in two and then there are days when he just weeps in my arms." Byleth paused and dried her eyes. She shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm complaining. I shouldn't be complaining. I should be supportive. I should be...giving more than what I am." Her body language was completely rattled.

Mercedes looked at her beloved professor with kind, tender eyes. She reached out and took Byleth's hands in hers. "It's okay to talk about it. It's okay to feel whatever it is you're feeling in the moment. You can talk to me about whatever it is you're going through. I'm not going to judge. Anytime. We can talk anytime." Byleth shook her head, watching her own hands intertwined with Mercie's. They sat in silence for a moment before Mercedes pulled her hands away to retrieve Dimitri's chart. "Do you notice his behavior changing when he takes the anxiety pill? We could probably cut that one in half and see if there's a difference."

"I am...exhausted most days." Byleth shared, not answering Mercedes' question. "Completely exhausted. Mentally...physically...emotionally...just exhausted." Mercedes put the clipboard aside and focused her attention on Byleth. "He hasn't even said thank you! In nearly seven months I haven't heard any inclination of thanks!" Byleth shook her head quickly. "And I'm not...I'm not even saying I need thanks I just...I need…I need someone who...who..." Byleth fought her tears. "...who doesn't look the other way." She wiped her eyes. "I….think I'm starting to hit my limits. I learned a long time ago how to deal with the night terrors. That's easy. What I can't deal with is his constant negativity and how…how hurtful he can be. I can only be a cheerleader so much." Byleth and Mercedes sat in silence again, Mercedes' soft eyes studying Byleth's troubled expression. "I'm starting to question my ability to lead the House. Dimitri and I have always been a team…that's long gone. Ugh…I'm sorry. You asked me about the anxiety meds. Yes. He sleeps after he takes the anxiety pill. It seems to knock him out within an hour. He stays asleep for maybe five hours?" Byleth said.

Mercedes shook her head and grabbed the clipboard again to take some notes. "What about the anti-depressant?"

"That's fine. He doesn't have a lot of side effects with that one. Just decreased appetite." Byleth shared. Mercedes looked up from her clipboard and sighed through pursed lips.

"I…have to ask you something very uncomfortable. The anti-psychotic…for the post-traumatic symptoms…it has some considerable side effects. Muscle aches, dry cough, dry mouth, blurry vision, nausea, restlessness…um…decreased…libido?" Byleth put her fingers on her forehead.

"Yes…yes to all. All those symptoms are present." She said.

"When was the last time you were…intimate with him?" Mercedes asked, dreading the answer she was about to get because in her heart, she already knew. Byleth rolled her eyes to the ceiling and thought.

"Oh my…um…hmmm…" she thought. "Uuhhh…like…maybe…eight? Nine months ago? No….ten months? Yeah…probably more like ten months." Mercie nodded again.

"Alright. I don't want to pull him off anything immediately but let's start with adjusting the anxiety medication to a lower dose and see how he responds. Also, the anti-psychotic…cut all those pills in half. Let's try them at one half a day and see if that helps any. And…" Mercedes paused and took Byleth's hands again. "I want you to talk to someone once a week. It can be me, Seteth, Manuela... It doesn't have to be lengthy. You just…you need to touch base with someone. Are you willing?" Mercedes asked. Byleth nodded emphatically.

"Yes…yes, I'm willing…I would like that very much." She said before giving Mercedes a desperately needed hug.


	3. Easy Lovers

"Now, instead of a baked potato, I'd like the lobster tail." Ingrid gave the server a wink and handed over her menu. Since this was on Sylvain, she wasn't holding back. The evening outside was cool but the fireplace roared much to the delight of everyone dining tonight. Ingrid took the liberty to pour Sylvain a glass of wine before pouring her own. "I need to handle your sexual dirty work more often if this is the kind of evening, I get out of it." She held up her glass to Sylvain's before he clinked the rim into hers. He laughed.

"Last night was pretty great but I'll be honest with you; as good as that girl was. She was _amazingly_ uninteresting. She couldn't hold a conversation to save her life." Ingrid shook her head.

"Well, her sister was equally uninteresting. At one point, I started reading and before I knew it, she had fallen asleep. On a one to ten, I give my evening a two." Sylvain laughed.

"Solid eight." He said, following Ingrid's rating scale.

"Factor out the sex" Ingrid said.

"Oh, definitely a two." He admitted. Ingrid smiled and swirled her wine around.

"So, a girl spends an evening with you and she automatically gets six points if you sleep with 'er?"

"Not if she's bad! There are many variables." Sylvain insisted. Ingrid was tickled.

"Okay, okay sure…let's…go with that. Now…something _very_ important." She began, sitting her glass down and throwing her hands out to her sides. "I found a little surprise yesterday and I've been _dying_ to ask you about it." Sylvain's expression was that of genuine intrigue.

"I went into Felix's room as you instructed me, and I saw a black satin robe in his bed. Now, either you know something about it, or Felix likes to feel pretty on the weekends." Ingrid said, picking up her wine again. Sylvain's eyes grew three times in size.

"Oh shit, _that's_ still there!?" Sylvain questioned.

"Still!?" Ingrid said, just as surprised. "So, you _do_ know something about it." Sylvain nodded and gave her a most devious smile.

"I know a _lot_ about it."

"Then why are you acting vague!? I need details, NOW!" Ingrid said excitedly. Sylvain took another drink and exhaled heavily.

"If I tell you, you have to _swear_ to me you won't say a _word_ about it to _anyone_." Sylvain emphasized.

"You know I won't say anything." She said.

"Here. Swear on this bottle." Sylvain said, extending the wine bottle to Ingrid.

"Right, because the oath of alcohol never failed anyone." She said dryly, putting her hand on the bottle. "I swear I won't say anything about what you know about Felix."

"Perfect." Sylvain exhaled heavily again. "Okay…. where do I even start with this…" he took a long drink of wine. "Who is…. the _least _likely girl at this monastery you would pick if I said that Felix was seeing someone…like an actual boyfriend, girlfriend relationship." Sylvain asked.

"Ingrid gasped. Oh, my goddess…we're going to need more wine…" Ingrid said, completely shocked.

"I know. Who do you think that girl would be?" he asked again.

"Bernadetta!" Ingrid said with confidence, throwing Sylvain off his course of thought.

"That's…that's actually an extremely good guess. Alright, 2nd to last girl you would pick if I said Felix was seeing someone."

"Flayn!" Ingrid said.

"Huh…. that would be messed up. Okay, 3rd to last…" Sylvain encouraged her.

"Hilda!" Ingrid said excitedly.

"I actually never thought about option…no, 4th to last…"

"Um…Oh! Marianne!" she said tiumphantly.

"No…no, 5th to last…." Sylvain said, shaking his head.

"Oh for the love of…TELL ME!" Ingrid insisted, hardly able to stay in her chair. Sylvain laughed.

"Alright, alright, alright…." He eyed Ingrid over his wine glass, taking another long drink. He looked to his left and right as if someone were listening to him before fixing his eyes on Ingrid again. "…Dorothea Arnault…."

"NOOOOO!" Ingrid exclaimed, throwing her hands over her face.

"Yessssss…." Sylvain said.

"Nooooo! Sylvain!" Ingrid said, flustered.

"I know…I know, Ingrid….I….yeah…." Sylvain said.

"Doro….I just can't believe it. I _can not _believe it. She is…she is a _woman_ among girls, Sylvain! She is _beautiful! _She is…" Ingrid paused and polished off the wine in her glass. "How…how in the _hell_ does someone like Felix get…_Dorothea Arnault_!? How did _that combination _even…that's like…like."

"…Like _anyone_ getting you!" Sylvain finished her thought. Ingrid twisted her brow.

"Okay? That's very kind. But _Dorothea!?_ What else do you know? Tell me more…I NEED MORE!"

"Funny, that's what she said." Sylvain said, refilling Ingrid's glass.

"NOOO!" Ingrid said, shock consuming her once again." Sylvain nodded.

"Ingrid…Felix is _completely_ smitten by her. We're talking…rearrange his training schedule for her kind of smitten…he is getting laid all the time. All. The. Time." Sylvain said, tapping his finger on the table as he said it.

"WHAT!? Nooooo. He's so uptight! How could he even…" Ingrid shrieked in a half whisper. "This is…I can't believe this…" Ingrid said. "Oooh and I can't believe how good this looks." She said, commenting on the steak the waitress placed before her. "Thank you."

"To everything you're saying, I know. She has done a fantastic job of softening Felix up a little. To answer your other question, I don't know _how _they got together but I do know it's been a thing for at least couple months. You should spend some time with Dorothea. I know she's good friends with Ferdinand but aside from him I don't think she really hangs out with anyone else." Ingrid shrugged, cutting into her steak like a beast who hadn't eaten in three days.

"Yeah, I don't even know her that well. She seems nice and all. I'm not sure what we have in common." Ingrid said.

"You are _both_ women among girls." Sylvain said. Ingrid laughed.

"Don't even try to flirt with me because I'm already flirting with this steak." Sylvain looked at her sincerely.

"That's not me flirting with you, that's me being truthful."

* * *

Dorothea had the most awfully located dorm of any others in the monastery. Situated between Petra on one side and Bernadetta on the other and in the middle of the 1st floor; it was…_not _ideal. There were _always _people in the grassy common area, and it was a high traffic pass-through to the set of stairs at the end of the 1st floor dormitorys. Because of its terrible, noisy location, it was ruggedly soundproofed…

Dorothea let a deep moan escape her as she raked her blunt nails up Felix's back. He didn't mind, in fact he encouraged it. As far as he was concerned, his back looking mauled and maimed meant he did _a lot_ of things right. The fact that Dorothea would slather all the deep, pink streaks and irritation in aloe after the fact, was just a bonus. "Harder…harder…" she begged of him, breathlessly. Dorothea didn't _have_ to beg for anything…but she wanted to. "_Felix…" _she hissed. Felix adored hearing his name leave her lips so earnestly and so urgently. Dorothea _needed_ him…she needed him…faster…_deeper_.

"You're so _warm…_so_ tight…" _ Felix's words hit Dorothea's ear in a huffed pant and his hips hit hers in wet, slippery, fervor. Dorothea whimpered, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

"_Felix…Aaah…Felix…" _she whined against his temple. Stray strands of long, dark hair clung to the sweat on Dorothea's neck. Felix's dirty, heated words against her ear only made her squirm more. Felix pushed himself away from her, sitting back on his knees to take a moment to catch his breath and calm his enthusiasm. He could feel and smell Dorothea _all_over him…her sweet, vanilla-pear, scent consuming him. Before Dorothea could plead him not to stop, Felix slid her pillow underneath her hips, pulling her body down on the mattress and spreading her legs further apart. She was already a glossy mess and she was about to get messier. He motioned for her to wrap her legs around his waist, slipping higher up her body and sliding his arms underneath her shoulders.

"Hold on…" he softly cautioned, before his own hot breath collided with hers. Dorothea felt her body consumed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head back. Another plea escaped her throat; more intense, and more involuntary. She could feel Felix's teeth graze the hot skin on her neck as the inside of her thighs trembled against his hips. "Oooh…_fuck…" _was Felix's way of warning Dorothea that he didn't have much restraint left. She squeezed her fingertips into his back until they turned white.

"_FELIX!" _She didn't attempt to constrain her pleasure-soaked cry for him. "_FELIX!" _she repeated, in case she didn't quite get the point across the first time. And if _that_ didn't convey her intense approval, the way her thighs contracted did. Dorothea felt Felix's arms tighten around her shoulders before his untamed moan spilled over her neck in a dampened huff. It matched the raging intensity of the spill inside her. Felix's breath shuddered against her neck as intense pulse consumed him.

Dorothea could feel the sweat under her arms as her feverish grip on Felix's shoulders changed to soft caress. She could feel his wild heartbeat against her chest, colliding with her own racing pulse. Dorothea allowed the weight of her spent body sink into the sweat-soaked sheets. She moved a hand to Felix's head, drawing him into her neck. He moved his arms from under her shoulders and, in one motion, shifted his body beside her; motioning her against him. Still breathing heavily, Felix ran his palm in circles between her shoulder's blades. Dorothea sighed contentedly; she could already feel sleep overcoming her. "Mmm…." She purred into Felix's collarbone. "Felix, you are _so good_…" she whispered. He hummed into the side of her head.

"You aren't exactly mediocre…" he said with a chuckle. His breathing had entirely relaxed. He could feel Dorothea smile against his collarbone.

"Ooooh, I could fall asleep right now." She said, weakly.

"Let's do." He said.

"We're supposed to meet Ashe and Annette for dinner." Dorothea reminded him.

"Aaaa, it's okay. They'll get over it." Felix assured her, repeatedly kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Catherine took a deep breath and exhaled in pure contentment as she rolled over under the covers to face the set of eyes peering into hers. She crossed her hands underneath the pillow and inhaled the scent of fruity floral perfume and vodka. She laughed sweetly, causing Shamir to laugh with her.

"What?" Shamir asked, not trying the slightest to hide the smile plastered on her face. Catherine shook her head, adjusting the pillow beneath her.

"You…look as if you had a _very_ happy birthday." Shamir laughed at Catherine, burying her face in the pillow.

"I had the _best_ birthday." She said, moving closer to Catherine. Shamir's expression didn't change as she reached out and pushed rose tinged blonde layers from Catherine's face. Catherine shifted around to her back, reaching her arms around Shamir and pulling her lips into her own. Shamir had to be honest with herself. Catherine's lips made her flip with butterflies. Catherine had so much confidence and authority…Shamir drank it up. Catherine let her calloused hands slide over Shamir's back, pulling her tighter. She could feel dark purple hair fall to her cheeks. Catherine pulled her lips away from Shamir's only barely.

"Look at you…" she said, softly, tucking stray purple strands behind Shamir's ears. Shamir laughed innocently again. Catherine made her feel pampered. "Why do you have to look _so _good in the morning?" Shamir smiled.

"Mmm…you're one to talk. She said, sinking her lips into Catherine's again. The feeling of Catherine's tongue against her own was precisely what Shamir didn't know she needed this morning. Shamir situated her elbows on either side of Catherine's shoulders and pushed herself up. "You want me to put some tea on? I'll even bring it to you right here when it's ready." Shamir questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Since you are the reason my thighs ache this morning, I think that would be a great idea." Catherine said with a smile. Shamir laughed again.

"I might be the reason your thighs ache but _you're _the reason I'm a little hoarse. I'll be right back." Shamir said, stealing one more kiss before leaving to put the tea on.

"What are your plans today?" Catherine asked. Rolling over to one side and pulling the covers down below her shoulders.

"Don't have many. I promised to help out at market for a while." She answered. "You?"

"I was supposed to train with Felix. I kinda' missed that." Shamir laughed and returned to bed with Catherine while they awaited their tea. "I had a _much_ sweeter deal right here."

"Thank you…for changing your whole day around to be with me for my birthday." Shamir said graciously.

"Please! I wouldn't have had it any other way." Catherine's expression became serious. "I like you…a lot…" she paused and glanced down at her fingers, diverting her gaze from Shamir. "...a whole lot, actually. I think this could really be something…you an' me."

"I think so too. And, I want you to know that…I haven't seen anyone else since you and I started spending time together." Shamir said. Catherine studied her tender expression.

"Neither have I. You know what I find so damn sexy about you? You shoot straight with everyone. _Everyone_ knows where they stand with you and that's…that's hot." Catherine said. Shamir turned bright pink and dug her face into the sheets.

"Aaaaggghh! You're embarrassing me!" she said, laughing like a schoolgirl.

"I'm serious!" Catherine said, reaching out and messing Shamir's hair.

"Well, one thing's for sure. I'm so relaxed with you. You make it easy and I'm not used to it being easy." Shamir shared.

"That makes me really happy." Catherine said. Shamir could hear the tea kettle screech at her.

"Tea's ready. I'll be right back." Shamir promised, eyeing Catherine as long as she could before turning around to retrieve the tea.

* * *

"As we can see from this example, the attack was ineffective due to the weaknesses in the flanks…" Hanneman stood at the front of the room droning on and on about…actually, it wasn't entirely clear what his seminar subject entailed. Hilda, Lorenz, Raphael, Leonie, Claude and Byleth were in attendance. Byleth was seated toward the right side of the room at the end of the long table. She had her head resting on her hand as she desperately tried to pay attention. Hanneman was difficult enough to listen to on a good day…and today wasn't a good day. She closed her eyes, just for a moment but her head slid off her palm, waking her in a nervous instant. She jumped and shuffled the papers in front of her, re-adjusting herself, and staying upright. Claude, upon hearing her commotion, looked across the room; watching as the Professor made a feeble attempt at taking notes. Byleth reached to turn a page in her book, her hand shaking, which she quickly diverted to her face in an attempt to tame her nervous palm. Claude continued to watch Byleth, not paying attention to his own text. He watched her bow her head, her eyes closing heavily. "…. In fact, the Professor has a great instance of when she used a similar tactic. Byleth!" Hanneman called, "Would you care to tell us more about it?" She jumped again, gasping slightly this time.

"Um…" she cleared her throat and attempted to appear as if she had been following along the entire time. "…yeah…um…what page was it again?" she asked, absently flipping several pages at once, her hand trembling again.

"Tell us about the tactics you used at the battle where the bandits scattered." Hanneman stated.

"Right…the bandits…yeah. Uuhhh…we…I…the archers. The archers were useful…. There…with the bandits." she answered absnetly, rubbing her hollowed eyes.

"Exactly! Hanneman began, not missing a beat. "When the Professor led her troops…" and Hanneman began to drone again. Byleth sighed, staring at all of her disorganized materials.

"Damn it…" she mumbled. Byleth awkwardly gathered up her things on the table and pushed her chair back to excuse herself from the seminar. She walked quietly to the back doors and slipped into the hallway as discreetly as possible.

Claude watched her leave, proceeding to clear the area before him. He tucked his book away and slung his bag over his shoulder before tailing after Byleth. He opened the door, seeing as she had made a spot for herself on a bench near the bulletin board. She had thrown her bag to the floor, some of its contents spilling out. Byleth was leaned forward with her face in her palms. She continuously rubbed her forehead and eyes all the while her foot nervously tapped against the stone floor.

"Hey, Teach." Claude stated, slinging his bag down and taking a seat beside her. "Hey…hey C'mere. What's going on?" He asked, putting an arm around her and pulling Byleth up against him. "You're a mess." Byleth lifted her head from her hands.

"Oh…Goddess…I'm sorry. I just…I just need a couple hours of sleep, that's all. I'm fine." She insisted. Her body spoke a different language however, as she slumped over against Claude's shoulder. He smelled warm, like incense and the soft earth of the wyvern stables. Claude watched her with utmost concern.

"I apologize, Teach but…you're _not_ fine. Your body is shaking, you look…_completely_ _exhausted._" Claude looked down to the top of her head, watching heavy eyes blink. Byleth looked so pale and fragile. "Look, I don't mean to…pry…but does the this… have something to do with Dimitri?" Byleth nodded against him. She inhaled deeply.

"I…I've been awake…for over twenty-four hours. Dimitri had a night terror last night. It was a bad one. He had a _really _hard time de-escalating. I sat up with him for several hours. By the time I got him calmed, it was 6:00 in the morning. That only meant it was time for me to get moving. I…I had a lot to do…today and…" Byleth's voice trembled.

"Teach, it's okay. You're struggling…a lot." Claude could feel Byleth's head heavy against his shoulder as she sunk deeper into him. She didn't immediately respond. "Teach?" he said again, giving her a nudge. Byleth jumped again.

"Mmm….I'm sorry. Did I…doze off again?" She asked.

"You're struggling." Claude repeated softly.

"I'm not…struggling _that_ much. Yeah, some days are harder than others and Dimitri got out the other day for a little while and…I got his clothes washed and things like that. It was nice. We had tea and…then he went back to bed. I think it was just a little too much for him. Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged him to stay out as long as he did…I don't know. P-Perhaps it was selfish of me." Claude listened, watching feeling Byleth shake against him.

"You've been nothing but selfless to Dimitri. For today, I think it's time you took care of you. How about a lavender bath? Soak in those lavender salts for a while, get you into bed and then knock out to the world for a while. Dimitri will be fine." Byleth rolled her head over and looked at him as if she were surrendering in battle. "It doesn't make you any less caring, Teach." Claude said soaking up Byleth's defeated eyes.

"Uuugghhh a bath…yes. That's where I need to start." she said.

"Let's go. I'll get you all situated and let you indulge in your alone time. If anyone asks where you are the rest of the day, I'll tell them you are very busy." Claude said, rubbing his hand over Byleth's back.


	4. Stars

It was an early April evening and the sun was beginning to set in the distance. "You've been really quiet this evening." Ingrid observed, detaching lance heads from their shafts for cleaning with Sylvain.

"Yeah…I…guess…" he answered, continued with his task. They worked in silence for a moment as Ingrid continued to glance in his direction, seeing how his eyes were focused on the lance heads.

"Is…something on your mind?" she asked, throwing a shaft into the nearby pile she had created. Sylvain shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah…not really." He answered abruptly. And then, Ingrid remembered something that may have elicited this response. Ingrid's expression change to concern.

"Is this about me lecturing you because you barely studied for your certification exam because I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have been so harsh." Sylvain shook his head again.

"No, it's…it's not that. You _should_ have been harsh on me because I completely failed it…27% out of 100%. I slacked off and _literally_ fucked around instead of studying. So…thank you…for…caring enough to lecture me about it." Sylvain said, not looking up from his task. Their conversation had run dry and was replaced with the alternating clanks of shafts and lance heads. Ingrid took it upon herself to start a new pile for any heads with stripped threads that required blacksmith attention. Ingrid continually glanced at Slyvain. She tried to say something, _anything_ but the words weren't there.

Once they had completed the sorting, Sylvain wiped his hands of the grease and grime from the lance heads, throwing the dampened towel to Ingrid. "I'll see you around." He said before taking off. Ingrid watched him walk away, concerned for this radical change in his demeanor. She absently dried her hands, not taking her eyes off Sylvain. She huffed, unsatisfied with how distant he was acting. And so, she decided she wasn't having it and took off after him.

"SYLVAIN!" She called, seeing as he was already almost out of sight. She hustled after him toward the fishing pond. "SYLVAIN! STOP!" She called again, finally beginning to catch up. "Stop! What the hell? What's wrong with you today?" she asked, trying to catch her breath after running after him the last few yards.

"It's not a big deal!" he insisted.

"It must be. You're acting completely different. I just…" Sylvain interrupted Ingrid.

"Well, maybe it's none of your business!" He snapped, instantly regretting it.

"Fine. Whatever. Just…whatever…" she said, turning around and starting to walk away. Now it was Sylvain watching _her _walk away. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"I said _YOUR _name when I was in bed with another girl!" he said, throwing his hands out. Ingrid stopped in her tracks. She stood there, motionless. She hadn't turned around nor had she taken a step. "Oh, so what? You're not even going to turn around? You badger me to tell you why I'm so…" Sylvain stopped talking when Ingrid spun around and walked back over to him.

"You said _my_ name? In bed...with another girl...you _said...my_ name?" She asked. Sylvain nodded, watching the sun become weaker behind the monastery walls. The fish in the pond popped and snapped at stray bugs on the surface.

"Yeah…you can imagine how much has been on my mind the last few days." He said not making eye contact with Ingrid. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I would…_never_…snap at you. It's just that I haven't stopped thinking about you." Sylvain said, picking up the leftover pellets on the fishmongers stand and walking out toward the end of the dock. He motioned Ingrid to join him. _Her_ mind was in overdrive at all this information. She situated herself beside Sylvain as he pitched a handful of food toward the center of the pond. The fish snapped and gobbled it up in a frenzy. "And now, when I'm around you...I don't know what to say to you." he added, still watching the active fish collide with the water's surface. Ingrid nervously diverted her eyes in any direction that wasn't Sylvain's. She searched for the words but all that same out was,

"I realize I haven't said anything in what feels like five minutes." Ingrid said.

"It's fine. I don't expect you to." He said, watching the fish thrash. "I didn't mean to make things weird between us. But it's weird. It's weird, right? I said your name."

"Stop..._nothing_ could ever be weird between you and me. We are _way _past weird. I do think we...have some things to talk about." Ingrid said, causing Sylvain to relax.

"See? Stuff like that. Why do you make it so easy? Look, Ingrid, I...I don't want to fuck you. I've thought about this and for the first time, I want...more than that." Sylvain confessed, tracing the worn, uneven treads in the wood of the dock with his fingers.

"So, you're saying, hypothetically, if you and I became more than friends..."

"Ooooh shit...just hearing you _say _that makes my stomach flip." Sylvain exhaled nervously. "Go on..."

"You're saying you'd be able to resist all this?" Ingrid said with her most reassuring smile and her best self-deprecating humor as she pointed to herself. Sylvain laughed, feeling at ease again.

"Hey, I never said I was a saint. But that's also something we need to discuss. You, um...you don't know how many women I've been with and... it's _not_ a small number, Ingrid." He said seriously.

"We've all got skeletons. There are things you don't know about me." She said, staring up at the emerging moon. The first starts of nightfall were peeking out from behind the clouds. She shifted her focus to the dock. "Give me your hand." She said, opening her palm. Sylvain slid his hand over her open palm and Ingrid interlaced her fingers with his. She gazed at his hand in hers wondering if it would be a good fit.

"Throw it again." Felix called as he stood along the wall of the grassy area behind the training grounds. Dew was beginning to settle on the grass which caused the commotion of the magic spells to become dampened. "Plant your feet on the switch."

Dorothea scuffed her feet against the grass before concentrating her attention to the blackened target at the opposite length of the grass. Once she had the spell live, she found herself over-concentrating on her footwork and she cast the spell weakly. "Aawww, that was lame."

"Don't think about it. Just let your feet switch on their own." Felix instructed her.

"I did it in practice the other day. It was a critical, too." She said, preparing another spell.

"If you cast it once you can do it again." Felix said.

"I don't think I can get the power in it that you do." Dorothea said.

"Yes, you can, just keep your body going forward. Get your hands out of the way quickly. You'll get it." Felix coached her. "Look, Dee. Make a wide arc with your arms." He said, showing her an example. It was endearing. Felix was the _only _one at the monastery who called her Dee. Dorothea didn't mind. It tickled her to know that she meant enough to Felix for him to bestow her with a pet name.

"Alright, here we go." Dorothea exhaled and focused on the target again. As darkness fell, her visibility for accuracy was fading. She tried to take her time and digest Felix's example. With the spell alive, she let her body work for her instead of against her, throwing a critical toward the target. "YES!" she exclaimed as Felix clapped.

"See!? There it is!" he encouraged her. Nothing could make him smile like successful training. Dorothea laughed.

"Think I can do it again?" She asked, rubbing her hands together to loosen the soot from the spell.

"Of course! Make this one a bigger hit." Felix said, walking along the wall toward the target.

"Bigger?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Why not? Knock the target over." Felix said, having faith that she could do it. Though she doubted her ability to throw a stronger attack, Dorothea went through her ritual once more and prepared to throw another critical thoron attack. She didn't knock the target over, but it was an impressive critical hit.

"Nice and straight." Felix said, walking back toward her. "It looked good." As Dorothea continued to work on her attacks, it seemed they had attracted an audience. Lysithea was passing through on her way to her dorm but stopped just out of plain sight when she saw Dorothea and Felix using the thoron spells. She stood and watched as Dorothea throw more attacks.

"What the…" she mumbled to herself, observing another thoron attack. She watched as Felix traded Dorothea places and launched his own critical attack. It was impressive to say the least and elicited a gasp from Lysithea. She intently watched Felix take Dorothea's arms and instruct her to mimic his movements. She scowled and leaned in, scolding herself for not being close enough to hear. Lysithea waited as Dorothea changed places with Felix and prepared herself. She cast her strongest, most intense critical hit yet. Her fists in the air showed her obvious satisfaction. Lysithea's mouth hung agape because Dorothea's technique was _Felix's _technique. She stared in disgust of the massive attack. Lysithea gasped again as she saw Felix put his hands on either side of Dorothea's head, quite pleased. However, what _really _shook Lysithea up was the kiss she witnessed. It wasn't a kiss made for public but one that was perfect for a night under the stars. "I _knew_ she couldn't throw a critical hit…" Lysithea said out loud, clenching her fists. Seeing Felix's hand on the back of Dorothea's neck, pulling her up against him was all Lysithea needed to see before storming off in an angry huff.

The wyverns were content. Some of them cooed peacefully while they ate or groomed. Others slept quietly in their stalls, absent to the night around them. The warm glow of a lantern cast soft, pale yellow steaks across the back room. They blended with shadows, and the faint ember of Petra's cigarette. "You are nervous." She stated exhaling a plume of smoke. Edelgard smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah…" she said, giving Petra a tentative smile as she attempted to make herself comfortable on the mattress that laid against the worn floorboards. She fidgeted with the covers behind her. "Can I…can I have one?" she asked, referring to Petra's cigarette.

"Of course." she said offering Edelgard the pack. "You've hardly smoked before."

"Yeah. Just a handful of times." She said, balancing the cigarette between her lips as Petra leaned forward to light it. Deep, purple hair framed her face and she inhaled Edelgard's jasmine-coated scent. Petra's eyes were intoxicating and Edelgard couldn't avoid her sultry stare.

"And Hubert? Where is he tonight?" Petra asked, watching Edelgard's hesitant movements. She took a deep inhale from her cigarette, her inexperience choking her. She regained her breath and placed a hand on her chest.

"He went to the brawling tournament." She answered.

"So, we…won't be hearing from him anytime soon?" Edelgard did her best to keep eyecontact with Petra.

"No. It's just you and me." She said, raising her eyebrows.

Petra smiled taking another drag on her cigarette, before ashing it in the nearby tray. She reached out and pulled her fingers through Edelgard's pale hair. "You've never done this before."

"No. I…have no idea what I'm doing. I've only been with Hubert. I'm sorry if I'm not any good." Edelgard _never_ lacked confidence in anything…except this. Petra reached out and plucked Edelgard's cigarette from her mouth, pressing her lips into Edelgard's. It caught her off guard, but Edelgard didn't fight it. That level of sudden impulse was exactly what she needed. She did her best to let her nicotine-soaked lips relax into Petra's. Immediately, she realized that Petra had experience on her side. She also realized that Petra's kiss put Hubert's to shame. But, was it really that Hubert was that unskilled or because she wanted Petra's kiss that much more? Edelgard could feel her body ignite as Petra's tongue lapped at her own.

Edelgard moaned softly into Petra's lips and broke their kiss long enough to jam her lit cigarette into the floor beneath them. She quickly fixed her eyes on Petra again, lunging forward and putting her arms around Petra, pulling her down beside her. Edelgard's mind raced and as she kissed Petra without inhibition. She didn't hesitate, didn't fight her instincts. Edelgard began to recall all the fantasies that crossed her mind about this very moment.

As her tongue chased Edelgard's, Petra slid her hand down Edelgard's body. She gasped amidst their kiss as she felt Petra's hand between her legs. Petra slid her hand back to Edelgard's stomach, pushing her over to her back and into the mattress. "Relax…" she said softly, rubbing her hands over Edelgard's breasts, giving them a light squeeze before allowing her fingers to creep toward the edge soft, cotton pants. Petra teased the edge with her finger before focusing her attention toward her own clothes, quickly shedding down to her bra.

"Join me, won't you?" Petra asked, encouraging Edelgard to get out of her bulky spring jacket. Petra could see the sweet lantern glow in Edelgard's eyes. It was only now that she say how hungry Edelgard was for her. She wondered how _long_Edelgard had wanted this. Right now, was not the time for those answers. She smirked slightly and grabbed at the waist of Edelgard's pants, pulling them off in one motion.

"Is that better?" Edelgard asked, revealing her naked stomach to Petra as she drank in the sight of the pale haired beauty on the mattress.

"Perfect." She answered, leaning over and gently pushing Edelgard's thighs apart. What she did next caused Edelgard to let out a quite audible gasp. She was unprepared for the feeling of Petra's tongue against her clit that she had exposed, pulling silken panties down Edelgard's thighs. Edelgard squeezed the comforter etween her fists. Petra adored hearing Edelgard's tender moans. Her sweet submission was uncharacteristic of her House leader, but also an incredible turn-on. Edelgard arched her back which only encouraged Petra to lap and suck on her harder. She reached her hands up toward Edegard's rib cage, fingers gliding over soft skin. Edelgard's moans were more frequent, more earnest. All she could think about was how _good _Petra was and how she had never before felt _anything _like this.

"I'm gonna' come…I'm gonna' come!" Edelgard barely got out before growling at Petra through clenched teeth. She had gotten so worked up that it caused the wyverns to stir. Edelgard swore that she saw stars as her body sunk into the mattress beneath her.

Byleth was glowing. It was Dimitri's first good day in two months. He felt like getting out of bed. He even helped Byleth with business as it related to the Blue Lions. He wasn't his old self by any stretch, but it was certainly refreshing to see him have a desire to be up and out instead of down and confined to his room. Byleth couldn't stop smiling. To add to her excitement, Dimitri even felt like going to the brawling tournament being held at the training grounds.

The tournament hadn't yet begun as Byleth slid into the bleachers beside Dimitri. "You picked good seats. We won't miss anything sitting here." She said, handing Dimitri a bottle of water and a paper bag full of leftover biscuits the kitchen staff had provided.

"Thank you. Have you seen the draw?" Dimitri asked opening the bag.

"I haven't but I'd bet it's a big draw considering how many people are here." Byleth said, looking around the quickly filling bleachers. She caught sight of Hubert across the room sitting with Ferdinand. Byleth stood, hoping to catch Ferdinand's attention to which she did. She gave him a wave before taking her seat again. "I'm trying to recruit him." She said. Dimitri had been so removed that he didn't realize Byleth had been considering recruitment.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Who did you have in mind?"

"I've been talking to Lysithea, Dorothea, Ferdinand, Lorenz, Ignatz and Linhardt." Byleth said.

"Really? And of those, who do you most favor?" Byleth shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I'll decide by the end of the week." She said.

"Well, I trust your decision." Dimitri said, giving her a warm smile. Byleth's heart fluttered. That was the first smile she had seen from him in…she couldn't remember when. The evening announcements hushed all the commotion from the spectators. Byleth caught sight of Claude making his rounds. It was funny to watch him work the crowd because it seemed everybody knew him or at least talked to him for one reason or another. It made sense because _everybody_ liked Claude. Once the announcer was finished with the opening remarks, Byleth stood up again.

"Claude!" she called, grabbing his attention and motioning him toward she and Dimitri. Claude threw his hand in the air and began to wade through the crowd in Byleth's direction.

"Teach!" he called, stepping up the bleachers and over others to settle in beside Byleth. "Dimitri. Good to see you, man." He said, giving Dimitri his signature slap and grab handshake.

"Hi!l" she beamed, out-stretching her arms. He was enchanted by her radiance.

"How's he doing?" Claude asked softly. Byleth shook her head in approval.

"He's had a great day." She whispered, patting the bleacher beside her.

"Don't mind if I do!" Claude said having a seat and sandwiching her between he and Dimitri. "Gotta' support my boy tonight. You know Raphael is the favorite to win, right? I promised him a smoked ham if he wins." Byleth laughed.

"He'll win it just to get the ham."

"That he will. I can make that man do anything for food." Claude said. The tournament was exciting, and the crowd was rowdy partly because of all the beer being served in the adjacent courtyard and partly because the competition was tightly matched. The knockout from one of the participates got the crowd on their feet including Claude and Byleth. Once seated again, Claude rubbed his hand over Byleth's knee, leaning in her direction to see if Raphael had come out of the warmup room yet.

"Does Raphael have a bye?" Byleth asked.

"Yeah, until the semi-finals. You wanna' walk out to the courtyard with me? I need a beer to calm my nerves when Raphael goes pounding on whatever poor soul faces him" Claude said.

"Sure, I'll go with you." she answered.

"Dimitri, you want a beer?" Claude asked, leaning over Byleth again.

"No but thank you." Dimitri answered.

"He can't drink _anything_ with all the medication." Byleth whispered as she made her way through the row of spectators, careful not to trip over anyone. Once on the floor, Byleth followed Claude through the stray spectators and out to the courtyard.

"Whew! A little cooler out here." Claude said. The courtyard was alive tonight. "And would you look at that line?"

"It'll move quickly." Byleth said. "Look at the sky tonight. I've not seen so many stars." Claude looked up into the clear, nighttime sky.

"It's beautiful, teach. First clear sky of spring. There's only one thing I could stare at longer than a sky like that." Claude said.

"Yeah?" Byleth questioned.

"You….in that spring uniform…with that perfect smile on your face." Claude said honestly. It was true that she was hard to miss the way her body was poured into the spring uniform. It hugged her every curve. Byleth laughed and rubbed her hands on either side of her body.

"Thank you." she said, blushing.

"Stop! You're killing me!" Claude's perfect smile was enough to steal the brilliance from all the stars above. As they stood toward the back of the line, Claude looked at her with a bit of disappointment in his face. "I like seeing you this happy."

"I like _being _this happy. I only hope it continues, you know? I hope Dimitri has better days." Byleth said.

"Teach, I hope that too. I _really_ do. But um, at what cost? I don't want to see this beautiful smile fade and Dimitri kills this smile. I mean that in the nicest way possible." Claude said seriously. Byleth nodded.

"I understand what you're saying. But you know, I...I love 'im. I just...we need to get through this." Byleth said.

"I know, I know. It's just...he's not taking care of you." Claude said. "You know I like Dimitri but I like you more." Byleth tilted her head, perplexed by Claude's statements. "Teach..." he started, lowering his voice and moving his face closer to Byleth's ear. "...I shouldn't be telling you this. You're in a relationship with him. However...if you grow...tired of...being neglected...you come see me because I will treat you like the woman you are. With me, You won't want for anything." he said. Byleth felt her mouth go dry. How was she supposed to respond to such comments coming form _Claude _of all people. "I mean you no disrespect but I would do some _very _dirty things with you. I'm sorry...don't hate me too much." Claude patted Byleth's shoulder. She cleared her throat, suddenly wanting a beer.

"No, not...no! I...I don't hate you at all. It's just I'm a little...I... " she stumbled over her words. Claude flashed his smiled at her again.

"Ssshhhh...it's okay, Teach. You know where to find me."


	5. I Will Never Let You Down

Ingrid and Sylvain had just arrived at the door of the infirmary. Knowing Mercedes would be in, Sylvain took the liberty to make the appointment, indicating Ingrid would be joining. He seemed to know the drill: sign-in on the clipboard and ring the bell. Mercedes was seldom readily available, and the bell let her know her next appointment had arrived. Ingrid took a seat beside Sylvain near the door. They didn't have to wait long because Mercedes appeared from the attached room, her face lighting up when she saw two of her favorite people.

"Ingrid! Sylvain! Hi! Oh, it's so good to see the two of you!" She chirped. "Follow me!" She said, motioning them her direction. Mercedes had a round table in what could only be described as a conference room. There wasn't much else in the tiny room aside from storage. "Here! Here! Have a seat! You want some tea!? I just brewed some." Mercedes offered.

"No thanks, Mercie but that's sweet of you." Ingrid said.

"I'm good." Sylvian said suddenly feeling a wave of nerves overcome him.

"What can I do for you?" Mercedes asked. Sylvain took a nervous breath.

"I... need to grant Ingrid access to look at all my medical records today." Sylvain said.

"Okay! I'll get the consent form." She bubbled.

"Yeah, me too...I need to do the same." Ingrid said. Mercedes turned around to a stack of papers behind her. Ingrid watched as Mercedes completed the top parts of the form.

"Sign here, put today's date and initial here and here." Mercedes pointed. "While you do that, I'm going to retrieve your files. You can review them here."

As Mercedes left to retrieve the files, Ingrid could tell Sylvain was nervous. She reached out and put a hand on his. "It's going to be alright." She said.

"You may want to wait and say that _after_ you see this file." He cautioned her.

"Here we go!" Mercedes said, laying Ingrid's file before her and Sylvain's before him. Ingrid's file had, maybe, 20 pages in it whereas it appeared as if Sylvain's file had 220 pages. "Would you prefer I stay here to answer any questions?"

"That's okay, Mercedes. We'll tell you if we need anything, thank you." Sylvain said. Mercedes nodded and left, closing the door behind her. "Alright…" Sylvain began, after Mercedes had left. "…my file is a little bigger than yours. Ingrid…there's more in here than just documentation of treated battle wounds, medications administered, sicknesses, injuries tended to, yearly exams…you know, those things." Ingrid shook her head.

"Okay? Like…what? What else is in there?" she questioned. Sylvain nervously exhaled heavily and looked down at the table. He mustered the courage to look Ingrid in the eye.

"I've had 30 sexual partners in the last three years. I um…I've been tested…after pretty much every partner. The most recent test was a week or so ago after the incident saying your name. I've never had anything. All the tests are clean. You can ask me _anything_ you want. I've got nothing to hide. And if you're looking at this and thinking to yourself that this is just too much for you; that you don't want to get involved with me on account of all this, I completely understand. We'll go back to the way things were between us before we decided to be more than friends." Sylvain spun his file around opened it. "Here. Have a look."

Ingrid stared at Sylvain's open file before her. She wasn't thinking about his sexual past and she wasn't thinking about all the tests. Here Sylvain was before her, being _completely _transparent about something that so many others would have gone out of the way to hide. He had even been _responsible _enough to be tested. All Ingrid could think about was what she had never told him, and it wasn't in her medical records. Ingrid reached out and closed his file, shoving it back in his direction.

"Sylvain…" she started. "…I don't need to see any of the tests. I believe you." Ingrid could feel a sickness in her stomach. "…you and I…have never had any secrets between us. But, I need to come clean with a secret I've kept from you so that all the cards are on the table." she took a deep breath. "When I turned eighteen, my father got _very _aggressive with his attempts to marry me off. So, I did the one thing that I knew would make me much less desirable as a wife. I um…I slept with four different men, Sylvain. It was over a very short period of time and it was just the four. I just…" Ingrid could feel her emotions rushing to the surface. "I wanted _so _much for my father to leave me alone and it backfired. I thought it would piss him off so much that I had…fucked whatever I could find! But he kept shopping for husbands and said if we just kept quiet about it…no one would ever know." Ingrid sighed, fighting the tears. She didn't make eye contact. "Non of that information is in my medical records. I've never been tested but I'll do it today. I'll do it _right now_."

Sylvain had wasted so much time fucking any willing girl with no consequence and Ingrid had risked _everything_ to dodge marriage proposals and in her bold move, she _still_ got hurt in the end. It wasn't fair.

"Ingrid…" Sylvain began taking her hands in his. "…you don't have to prove _anything_ to me."

"No." Ingrid said adamantly. If _we _are doing this for real…then I'm getting this test." Ingrid paused. "It can only be me, Sylvain. It's not me plus whoever grabs your attention in the moment. When I make a commitment, I stick to it. I expect no less from you. I swear, if you hurt me…"

"I would _never _hurt you. _Ever_. Promise me that the minute you or I think this isn't working, we end it and go back to being just friends." Sylvain said seriously. Ingrid agreed.

"Deal." She said.

"Here." Sylvain said, pushing his file in front of her again. "Swear on syphilis." Ingrid laughed and put her head down.

"Oh, for the love of…I promise!" she said still laughing. "You know, it's ironic. I fuck four guys and it has no effect on my father. You were the _one _man who shut him up. Life's weird sometimes." Ingrid laughed and called for Mercedes. It was the first time an STD test actually propelled a relationship forward.

* * *

"The truth is, I want you Ferdinand. I know you've had some time to think about it and I hope you'll join us. You would be an asset in this House and you'd be a good fit. This House is built on heavy combat, after all. _And _there is more nobility in this House than any of the others." Byleth coaxed him, sitting back in her desk. Ferdinand nodded. Shamir exchanged glances with Catherine who was taking notes on who Ferdinand's trainer should be, his strengths and weaknesses and what he would be bringing into the House. "I've consulted Edelgard about your dedication, your training schedule, your class attendance. It's all spotless which is why I place a high degree of value on recruiting you." Byleth finished.

"I've thought about it a lot, Professor. I also think this House would be a good fit. I'd love to join, and I accept your recruitment invitation." Ferdinand said with his warm, sincere smile. Byleth was delighted.

"Great! Thank you, Ferdinand. You won't regret this!" she said, extending her hand to him. Ferdinand gave her a firm handshake. "Catherine and Shamir are helping to work out the details and to transfer all of your progress materials from your current House. "We're doing a group drill in the morning at 8:00 in the field just outside of town. I'll see you then." Byleth said before Ferdinand left the room.

"That's all this House needs…another pretty boy." Catherine shook her head and jotted some more notes. Shamir laughed.

"You needed that strawberry blonde to complete your collection." She said, taking Ferdinand's papers and handing them over to Catherine. She traded out files and gave Byleth the paperwork on Lysithea who was waiting to be called in. Shamir poked her head out the door and motioned for her.

"Hey, come in. She's ready for you." Shamir said, taking her seat behind Byleth once more.

"Hello, Professor!" Lysithea exclaimed, her smile adding to her excited state. Byleth gave her a nod.

"Lysithea. Always good to see you. Have a seat." What are your thoughts on joining the Blue Lions House?" Byleth asked.

Lysithea was beyond bubbly. "I'd love to join! I would be honored to be a part of this House and if you are extending a recruitment invitation then I am grateful!"

"Good, good I'm glad you've thought about it. As you are probably aware, I have spoken to Claude about your dedication, your training schedule, and your class attendance. You are dedicated to your training and to your class attendance, but you seem to get into a lot of conflict within your house. Can you tell me more about that?"

"I…I…wouldn't call it…conflict." Lysithea laughed nervously. "I'm competitive! I want to be the best and I work hard with my Housemates to be the best." She said. Byleth shook her head.

"And at what cost? You do have very powerful spells in your repertoire, but that's all you have. I appreciate your skills and your willingness to work but I can't have anyone with an attitude in the House. I decided to go in a different direction….Lysithea." Byleth revealed. Lysithea looked as if she had just been gutted.

"Wh…what? _What_!? A different direction? I don't…I don't follow. You were talking to _me_. You wanted to recruit _me_!" She said, beginning to feel flustered.

"That's correct and…_this _is precisely what I'm talking about." Byleth said, matter-of-factly. "This is a combat House and you can't handle a sword, a lance, a bow…I thought perhaps you would begin to train one of those arts." Byleth said. Lysithea sat there staring at her, mortified. She didn't say anything, creating a tense and uncomfortable silence. Byleth cleared her throat. "Anyway, um…Dorothea Arnault was the decision. Thank you, Lysithea for…" Byleth was cut off.

"You chose _Dorothea!?_ My moves are _better_ than hers! _I'm _better than her! My attacks are stronger! She can't throw _half_the magic I can!" Lysithea argued, slightly raising from her seat.

"She can handle a sword, she can heal, she's talented off the battlefield and she can throw a very powerful Thoron attack." Catherine said.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN HER MOVE!" she nearly yelled, standing up and throwing her hands out.

"Excuse me?" Byleth calmly questioned.

"She…. she doesn't…she can't throw a Thoron attack! It's not hers! Her footwork isn't even hers! IT'S FELIX'S!" Lysithea insisted.

"When has _anyone _ever questioned where someone learned a technique? Why does that matter?" Shamir asked.

"Because it isn't fair! It isn't fair because…they…I saw him _kiss _her during a training session! If I had _that_ kind of relationship, I'd know his footwork too! And I would do it better!" Lysithea raged. "If he's _with _her of course she's going to learn his techniques! That's an unfair advantage!"

"Lysithea, seriously. Your behavior right now is more of a reason…." Catherine couldn't finish her sentence.

"My Goddess…this is bullshit! She…there's only _one _way she got into this house…" Lysithea said before angrily storming out of the room. She was on a war path and she was going to settle this score. "Hey!" she called to Hubert who was standing at the end of the hallway. "Hubert! Where's Dorothea?" she asked loudly.

"Blue Lions classroom. She was recruited earlier today. It's hard to see her leave the Black Eagles but I hope she…" Lysithea stopped him mid-sentence.

"Thanks." She barely got the words out at she hustled down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" He called behind her.

"I'm fine." Lysithea said, disappearing down the stairs to the first floor. She quickly made her way through the corridors. The fury in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by those around her. Once in the courtyard and away from all the stirring in the reception hall, she spotted her target. "DOROTHEA!" she shouted across the courtyard. Dorothea had only barely looked up when a hand came wailing at her face. "YOU FUCKING WHORE! You're a _fucking _whore, you know that!? You don't have what it takes, yet YOU get recruited! You _fucked _your way into the Blue Lions House! ADMIT IT! I know you did!" Lysithea seethed.

Dorothea's hand trembled as she held it against her nose in a feeble attempt to catch all the blood that almost instantly began to gush. Lysithea had clocked her hard. "I _cannot _believe you…we train together, Lysithe…"

"ADMIT IT!" she interrupted. "Admit to me that I'm the better candidate and _you_ are a slut who fucked your way…" Lysithea was interrupted by two hands on her shoulders.

"Turn around. Walk away. Don't talk. If you walk away right now, I won't file an assault charge with your House leader. If you choose to disobey _anything_ I said, I'll make certain you are stripped of every certification you have. And if you think I'm bluffing, just know that I have the power to make your life _very _miserable. I _highly _suggest you take your pathetic, uninformed ass back to your House. You _will _pay for this." The voice behind Lysithea said, tightening the grip on her shoulders.

"Ow…" Lysithea said more fearfully than anything, feeling the fingers dig into her shoulders. She turned around to face who had ahold of her only to see Ingrid's unwavering eyes shoot daggers through her own.

"And give me that stupid scarf you're wearing." Ingrid demanded. Lysithea exhaled nervously, fumbling to remove her scarf before slipping away from the scene.

"Shit…are you okay?" Ingrid asked, kneeling before Dorothea and handing her the scarf.

"Where did you come from!? I didn't even see you walk up behind her!" Dorothea exclaimed.

"That's not important right now. You need a healer before your boyfriend sees this." Ingrid said, putting an arm around Dorothea and examining her swollen nose.

"You know about me and Felix?" Dorothea questioned, still dabbing at the blood.

"Don't be pissed...I've known about you two for a couple months. Sylvain told me. But I didn't know you were recruited until she screamed it. Welcome to the House." Ingrid explained, motioning to Linhardt.

"Thanks. What a way to join. And, it's fine. I don't care Sylvain told you. I know he and Felix are very close. Wait...you know I didn't fuck my way into your house, right?" Dorothea asked, genuinely worried.

"Please! Lysithea's just jealous that she didn't have what it takes to get in. I know you earned it. But let me tell you, I have fifty questions about how Felix got into _you_. So, you and I are going to have lunch sometime when you're a little less bloody to talk about that." Ingrid said as Linhardt approached. Dorothea laughed. It was a perfect out to break the dramatic scene that had just unfolded.

"Okay, just tell me when." She said.

"Dorothea!" Linhardt exclaimed as he put his hands on her cheeks to take a look. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"That bitch, Lysithea was a little upset she didn't get recruited." Dorothea said.

"Damn. I can heal it, but I can't reduce the swelling." He said proceeding to heal the bloody mess. "There we go. Let me look. You need to ice that and don't be surprised if you bruise a little. I hate to say this, but she got you hard." Linhardt examined her nose which was tender to the touch.

"Thank you, Linhardt." Dorothea said as she examined the blood-saturated scarf.

"Go see Mercedes at the infirmary if that swelling doesn't dissipate in the next couple days." He warned before heading the opposite direction to be on with his day.

"Ugh. Okay. Glad that's over. Thank you…for what you did there." Dorothea said, acknowledging Ingrid.

"That's the thing about this House. We don't let each other down." Ingrid assured her. Dorothea sighed.

"That's good to know. Oooh, I am…spent after that. Have you ever taken a test that…you've just…bee so relieved when you knew you passed? That's the feeling I have right now." Dorothea said. Ingrid smiled.

"Oh yeah...I know that feeling _well_."

* * *

It had been an exhausting day. Byleth laid one her bed staring at the ceiling. Dimitri had a panic attack amidst the House recruitment sessions. She had to stop her recruitment interview with Lorenz to deal with him, then return, causing her to run late. She was pleased, however. Dorothea, Ferdinand and wildcard addition of Lorenz would strengthen the House. Dimitri hadn't a clue what Byleth had done. It almost irritated her. She had put so much effort into recruitment while Dimitri did nothing except sink lower into his abyss. Catherine and Shamir had been invaluable in the efforts. Byleth recognized that without their support and knowledge, it may have not been a successful day. Even Claude had congratulated Byleth on having dipped her hands deeply into the Black Eagles House.

There were so many things to balance in her mind. She was so tired…but what exactly was making Byleth so exhausted. Was _she_ herself depressed? Was running the House wearing her thin? Or…was it something deeper than that? Byleth was beginning to question just _how _much she still loved Dimitri. She loved him…at least…she _thought_ that's what it was. Since he had been afflicted, she told herself that she loved that man and a good girlfriend did whatever it took to be there for him. But….it was starting to tear her apart. Her entire day revolved around Dimitri. Even today…the _one _day she needed to devote to the House was turned around on Dimittri. She scolded herself for feeling angry about it. What if she had just become comfortable with Dimitri? She wondered if what they used to have was gone. What if Byleth's relationship had become a routine and not evolving partnership. She knew Dimitri loved her. Well, he did at one point. She wasn't sure because she hadn't heard him say so for months. What if Dimitri _didn't _love her the way she thought she loved him? What if his condition destroyed him…her…_them?_

As she laid there, a thousand questions passed through her whirring mind. Should she check on Dimitri? Did Mercedes give him his 6:00 medicine since she was unavailable? Should she attempt to tell Dimitri about the new House Roster? Should she show him her scoring criteria that she, Catherine and Shamir had created? Should she go to him and tell him just how much she _might _still love him? If she went down on Claude would he come on her face so she could lick him up?...Okay, her last thought _might _have snuck in.

Byleth was also thinking about Claude's offer. How nasty was he willing to get with her? Claude was _so gorgeous_. She wanted to suck his cock dry. Byleth wanted his body all over hers. She wanted to feel his latte stained skin slide against hers. She _needed _him to throw her down into the mattress and take her roughly from behind. Oh, how she wanted to get on all fours while Claude pounded her. Byleth gasped, sweat forming along her hairline. She breathed heavily realizing her mind had gotten away from her when she felt the wetness between her legs. Byleth visualized Claude's body, covered in a smooth, wet sheen fresh out of the sauna as she pushed her hand down her stomach. She exhaled contentedly as she thought about Claude's tongue between her legs where her finger played. She closed her eyes and arched her back. Byleth imagined herself pushing her hips into Claude. She wanted him to fuck her _hard_, to do whatever it was he wanted to her. She moaned lightly at the thought of him coming inside her. She gritted her teeth and moaned louder at the thought of Claude's tongue in her mouth, his hands on her breasts, his breath in her face, his sweat against her neck…"_CLAUDE!"_Byleth's body contracted against her as she breathily panted his name out loud. She hadn't intended on climaxing that quickly, but Claude had a power over her even when he wasn't with her. Byleth's soaked finger was all the evidence she needed.


	6. Who Do You Love, Now?

The rain hadn't let up. It blew against the window, pelting the glass. Despite the early evening, the dark sky caused the sun to disappear nada turn into nightfall prematurely. "What?" Sylvain asked, with a slight laugh as the candlelight danced against him. His hair framed his face, still damp from the shower. Ingrid had possibly the most serious look on her face that Sylvain had ever seen.

"You." she said. Sylvain laughed.

"What about me?" he asked.

"When did you get…._so _sexy?" she asked. Sylvain smiled.

"I could ask the same of you." he said. Ingrid drank in the sight of the candle's gentle flame against Sylvain's bare chest. She had seen him naked from the waist up before fifty times before and thought nothing of it. But _now_…as Sylvain sat across from her in the candlelight with nothing but his navy-blue House loungewear pants, she _literally_ saw him in a different light. They were locked in a staring contest, both of them terrified of the next move. Ingrid wanted so desperately to kiss him. However, she knew that if she did, the friendzone would be officially gone and they had both been clinging to what was left of that zone for the entire month. In fact, they had already had many close calls in the last week or so but neither of them could make the move. Ingrid loved that fact that Sylvain was almost compulsively clean. There was _nothing_ in his room out of place and everything was always washed. He always smelled like the soap from the laundry room. The lightning struck in the distance, briefly creating a flash through the window. The rain was hypnotic. Sylvain laughed, "You look _so _tense right now." It made Ingrid laugh because it was ridiculous…_and _correct.

"I am…" she admitted.

"Why?" He asked, running a hand through his damp hair. "You've _never _been tense around me. C'mere…" Sylvain said, motioning Ingrid toward him. Ingrid looked at his perfect outstretched arms and swallowed every inhibition she had, knowing there was no turning back. She leaned forward, pressing her lips into Sylvain's quickly before barely pulling them away. She breathed nervously and watched the candle flame in his eyes.

"Oh shit…" she whispered. "…did I mess up?" Sylvain didn't answer, snaking his arm around her back and forcing her lips into his again. This time, with affirmation. His lips were soft, and he smelled _so good_. Ingrid's kiss may have begun tentative and restrained but it had quickly evolved into breathless passion. As Ingrid tightened her arms around bare shoulders, all her anxieties were replaced with a collision of heavy exhales and Sylvain's tongue against hers. He traced his hands down her sides to her hips, motioning her tensed thighs apart to the point where Ingrid was straddling his lap. She moaned softly into his lips, relaxing the weight of her body into him. Ingrid gasped because she felt a _lot_ more than she bargained for. "_Fuck_…you're so _hard…"_ she whispered before sinking her lips into Sylvain's again. He motioned her hips into his to which Ingrid didn't fight in the least. She adored the feeling of his tongue against hers and the way his laundered scent engulfed her.

Sylvain leaned back into the pillows behind him, pulling Ingrid down with him. She didn't resist the urge to grind her hips into his. The fact that neither of them were wearing anything underneath those soft, spun-cotton pants made this all the more intense. All the nervousness had faded. It was replaced by raw desire. Sylvain's kiss was insatiable, and Ingrid needed more. She moaned again at the feeling of his hands up her shirt. Ingrid broke their kiss long enough push herself backward and pull her shirt over her head, sending her bra along with it.

"_Shit_…_Ingrid…" _Sylvain whispered, pushing his hands up her ribcage. Her body, as far as he was concerned was _perfect_. Her skin was so smooth, in the candlelight, she looked like a goddess...and those _breasts_... Ingrid reached for Sylvain's hands and put them over her chest. "…_Ooooh Goddess…_" Sylvain fixed heavy eyes on Ingrid's. "I want you to ride me." He said softly as the thunder rolled again in the distance.

"Just hold my hips, yeah?" she asked.

"Don't worry…" Sylvain said jamming his thumbs in the sides of his pants. Ingrid did the same, seeing as she had already made a mess in them. Her thighs were tense again, but for a very different reason. Ingrid put her hands over Sylvain's, sliding down onto him. She thought they would _never _get to this point and she certainly didn't think it would happened the way it did. She thought it would just be too weird…it wasn't…it was _wonderful. _Ingrid huffed into her deep grind, listening to Sylvain beg and plead underneath her. Her breathy, uninhibited sighs collided with Sylvain's. The more vocal Ingrid became the closer she got. It was not her intention to come within three minutes but at the rate things were going, that was _exactly _what would happen. Sylvain made it too easy for her. Ingrid always thought that in order to have a _really _intense climax…you had to work for it. She was so wrong and judging by the way Sylvain tapped his fingers on her hips, motioning her to his side, he didn't have to work either. Ingrid had barely hit the mattress before she felt her abdomen sopping wet and heard her name escape from deep within Sylvain's throat.

* * *

The storm hit a weak spot, turning to a constant, but soft rain. "This isn't working." Felix said, taking a long drink of whiskey before handing the bottle to Dorothea and leaning back against her knees.

"What's not working?" she asked, taking a drink and trying her best not to choke considering she was almost flat in bed.

"_This."_ Felix said, motioning his finger around the room. "We have stuff everywhere in here. I can't even see your desk anymore. I'm shocked we haven't set something on fire tonight with all these candles." Felix said, looking to the dozen or so swords leaning against the wall in the corner. His stuff was _everywhere_. Neither he nor Dorothea had a habit of leaving things out of place. The problem with Dorothea's dorm was that it was so full of _stuff _there wasn't any room _left_ for anything to be in place. It was organized mess and that organization was starting to turn into downright mess.

"I know. You are aware that most of this is _yours_ stuff, right?" Dorothea asked, handing the bottle back.

"Yeah…I don't understand where it all came from. I don't know how…why you put up with this. If I were you, I would say, Felix, get your shit and go back upstairs." Felix said, shaking his head and looking around.

"Well, I don't particularly love the fact that we can hardly walk through here, but I don't want you to go back upstairs so I just learned to work around all the stuff." Dorothea explained. Felix gave her a soft smile.

"Hmm. So, you want me more than you want a clean dorm. That's sweet, Dee." Felix laughed a partially whiskey-induced laugh. "Do you remember when you wanted to punch me in the face?" He asked, handing the bottle back to her. She laughed just as stupidly.

"How could I forget? What do you think would have happened had you _not_ walked in on me in the showers that day?" she asked. Felix thought for a moment.

"Huh. I've never thought of that. I probably wouldn't be using your knees as a chair back right now. That's for sure." Felix thought longer. "…and I'd be _really _unhappy."

In mid-December, Dorothea and Linhardt had been practicing spells when Linhardt accidentally burned her near the ribs with a wind spell. While in the shower, she was ordered to use a special soap and apply aloe immediately once out and still damp. That's when all this happened. Dorothea was applying the aloe in front of the mirrors in the bath because she had assumed, she was alone. That's when Felix appeared from the opposite set of showers and all the screaming ensued. She yelled, he yelled. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel…she was not…which only made her yell more. And admist all the screaming Dorothea only got angrier because there Felix was with that perfectly sculpted, lean body and all that wet, dark, hair around his face. It made her ache.

After that incident, they didn't speak. If their paths _did _cross, Dorothea had only two words: Fuck you. And Felix had only three: No, fuck you. The next week, Dorothea was coming into the dining hall after a voice lesson with Manuela when Felix charmingly ordered her to come over to his table and sit down. He angrily told her that he couldn't stop thinking about her. She, in turn told him just as angrily that she couldn't stop thinking about him. And so, the _next _shouting match between them took place just outside the dining hall on the patio. That was when Felix so romantically said. 'You better fucking join me for tea' and Dorothea so sweetly replied with 'Fine! Just tell me what fucking time'. After that day, they never had a coarse word between them.

"I'd be unhappy, too." Dorothea agreed.

"So, let's go upstairs. My room is three times this size. My bed is at least double this one. I'm sorry. I should have pushed you harder to stay up there in the first place. It's hypocritical of me…I'm always telling you not to worry so much about what other people think and yet, I came down here because I worried what others would think. For that, I'm really sorry." Felix said.

"Nothing to be sorry for. You're a noble. There's different expectations on your floor." Dorothea said, handing the bottle over. Felix laughed.

"There are _no_ expectations up there. Listen, It goes…. Sylvain...no concerns there, then Dimitri, 'nough said, me, and then Claude who isn't there a whole lot. Then, there's Lorenz…" Felix rolled his eyes. "Next, Ferdinand and you know him way better than I do. After that there's Caspar and I don't talk to him, Hubert who has a messed-up relationship with Edelgard beside him. Lastly, there's Hilda, I don't know much about her, then Marianne…same thing…and finally, holding the entire operation together, is Ingrid on the other end." Felix explained. Dorothea shook her head.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's move to the elusive 2nd floor!" Dorothea said, laughing. Felix finished off the bottle and leaned over, crushing Dorothea's stomach as he sat it on the floor.

"Alright…" he started, still leaning over the side of the bed before flinging himself back up and settling in beside Dorothea with one arm over her shoulders and his head against her neck. "…what are you doing after drill tomorrow? I'm training with Catherine for just an hour or so and then I have to give a seminar for a grade. I'll be done by five. I'll go upstairs and get my room at least ready to start moving things in. Goddess only knows what Sylvain has gone in there and taken."

"Since I just changed Houses, all I have tomorrow is drill and then Ferdinand and I have a voice lesson. I can start packing while you're busy." Dorothea said. There was silence between them for a moment as the rain created white noise around them.

"Dee..." Felix started seriously. "...I need to tell you something but I _really_ need you to not look at me when I tell you this."

"Okay? Sure." Dorothea said. Hell, this could be anything...Felix didn't say anything but Dorothea could feel his foot nervously shake against her ankle. She didn't say anything. Dorothea had learned months ago that the best way to get Felix to talk was to say nothing. She listened to the rain against the window and waited.

"I love you." he said, closing his eyes tightly and mentally punching himself. His words were met with silence.

"Can I turn around and look at you now?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Felix answered her. Dorothea wiggled around underneath his arm, pushing long hair from her face. She fixed her gaze on vulnerable brown eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hubert sat with Edelgard in the library, long tapers burning on the table. He absently copied something from a manuscript. "I want to know the truth." He said, glancing up at Edelgard.

"You need to know what truth?" She asked, playing with the edge of her shirt and avoiding eye contact with him. Hubert stopped writing, irritated. He put his pen aside and crossed his arms before him.

"You constantly tell me different stories about where you are and where you're going. You tell me you're working on things for the House? I'm not buying it anymore, Edie." Hubert said. Edelgard didn't look up. The thunder made the books in the library vibrate on their shelves. "Say _something_!" he demanded of her. Edelgard huffed.

"You think too much, you know that!? My routine changes _a little bit _and you automatically assume I'm lying to you about things! Geez!" Edelgard shook her head in disgust.

"Who are you sleeping with?" Hubert asked point blank.

"Goddess! What the fuck, Hubert!?" Edelgard hissed.

"I'm serious, because it's not me. What's going on?" Hubert insisted.

"I'm not _sleeping_ with anyone! I have been _exhausted _and busy with the recent House recruitment, Hubert. And by the way, as you know, we lost _two _of our strongest assets! Should I repeat that!? We didn't gain anybody! This is a _huge_ hole in the house! And you want to fucking sit over there and accuse _me _of fucking someone else! Bullshit, Hubert!" Edelgard slammed her hands into the table as the thunder rolled. He motions nearly knocked over the candelabra.

"I'm…I'm sorry it's just…you're different and I…I just feel like an afterthought lately." Hubert said. "If you would…if you'd let me help with more things pertaining to the House…"

"I don't _need_ your help! I can…I can handle the House, okay? Just…" Edelgard huffed. "…just…give me some space for a while. I…I have to…figure some things out." She said, standing up from the library table.

"See? This is just like you. You _never _want to talk about anything. You just walk away or yell about it. Edie, I'm not going to be here for you forever! You can't just up and decide how our relationship goes on your terms. There are _two _of us here!" Hubert insisted. Edelgard spun around where she was.

"And _one _of us is leaving. I'm staying with Hilda tonight. _Don't_ try to come get me. We'll talk in the morning." Edelgard said, walking out of the library without another word. She needed to get out of here _fast_. Edelgard felt her skin hot all over as she made her way to the stairwell. She hurried as fast as her feet would carry her without tripping down the steps. Edelgard could feel her heart race as the stairwell dumped her out into the unforgiving, rainy night. She stood there on the wet stone landing, letting the rain soak her quickly. She looked up into the night sky, the lightning flashing in the distance. It was _so _dark. Edelgard couldn't think. She _was _lying to Hubert and he was catching on. She hadn't covered her tracks well enough. There was only one thing to do.

Edelgard could hardly make out the outlines of the dormitory doors in the darkness. She hesitated, heart racing, pulse pounding. She raised her fist and closed her eyes as the cold rain ran down her forehead. She slammed her fist into the door and looked to the rafters of the crude overhang. Edelgard's rain-drenched form was met with surprise.

"Shit! Get in here! Look at you! Excuse the mess." Petra said, stepping out of the way. Edelgard shook her head. She didn't come to spend the night with Petra as she had done on several other occasions. She had come to…she wasn't sure what she came for.

"I…" Edelgard began, her voice cracking in panic. "I…I don't know what to do!" she said, breaking down.

"Ssshhh…come here. Come inside, please." Petra said, coaxing Edelgard into her room.

"Hubert knows…Petra….he knows. Well, he doesn't _know_…know but he knows. He knows something is off and that I…and…he…and I just…"

"Okay, okay…stop. I'm getting you something else to wear. You are soaking wet." Petra dug in her drawer while Edelgard talked incessantly, none of it making any sense. Her words were intermittently interrupted with tears.

"Here. You put this on. Look at me." Petra said, lying dry clothes on her bed for Edelgard. "You are so used to being in control of everything. Now, you don't have control and that scares you. You know how much I like you…how much I wish for you to be with me. But I am not going to do this with the tears. Okay? A relationship cannot survive that. You have to pick, Edelgard. I thought you had told Hubert already. You cannot have me _and _him." Petra explained sternly. "I can't offer you what Hubert can in terms of nobility, but I _can _offer you other things he cannot. Now, you can stay if you wish but Edelgard…you have a decision to make." Edelgard defeatedly shook her head as she stood there still wet.

"I know…I know I do. I just…I'm so…. very conflicted. I just yelled at Hubert and completely shut down on him. He just kept…asking all these questions and I snapped and…"

"He only wishes for the truth, Edelgard. The same as I. You cannot hold that against him." Petra said, logically. And, she was right. All Hubert wanted was to know what was happening between them. The problem was that one very powerful force _stood _between them.

"Petra, the recruitment was a disappointment and I've been…" Petra cut Edelgard off.

"Stop. You cannot make excuses. The House is still strong. _You _are still strong." Petra said, putting her hand on Edelgard's chin. "Don't be so selfish. You don't think that I never questioned what it was I wanted? Do really you think that I've never had to make a choice? I have and it was not easy, but it was right." Petra said.

"What choice was that?" Edelgard asked. Petra's face became very serious as she studied Edelgard. "The choice to let Shamir go. I was immature, I was irresponsible. She was the love of my life, but she needed a woman…not a girl. _You_ are a woman…not a girl. Don't dance around the issue with Hubert. You must decide and I hope you decide to let me love you." Petra said. She had nothing but fondness in her eyes for Edelgard. As Edelgard stood there, she couldn't calm her mind. This was too grand a decision and right now, she felt that no matter her decision…she would lose it all.

* * *

The wyverns were restless, especially Claude's. They hated storms and the constant scratching, growling, low screeching, and general chatter indicated their discontent. Claude's wyvern was especially upset. She was uncomfortable, squirming, kicking at her stall and vocalizing far more than typical. She had also built a nest. "She picked a great day to lay an egg." Seteth said sarcastically to Claude. She let out a low growl, huffing repeatedly through her nose.

"She's close. I'm going to go in there with 'er, so she doesn't crush the egg when she does lay." Claude said.

"Be careful, she's really uncomfortable and the storm isn't helping." Seteth cautioned.

"It'll be alright, she trusts me. Even at her pissiest, she trusts me." Claude assured him. She continued to huff and spit through her nose, a general wyvern sign of upset.

"Heeey, hey. Ssshhh…ssshh…ssshh…you'll be okay." He said to her, running his hand along her snout. She growled again, breathing heavier and blinking slowly at Claude. Claude carefully examined her swollen abdomen. She could only be described gracefully as 'ripe' to lay her egg. Her body was sending all the signs that it was time. "Theeere you go, you're okay." Claude said, putting his hands on her abdomen softly as to not alarm her.

"Can you feel it?" Seteth asked.

"Oh yeah, it's _right _here and I swear I think there may be two." Claude said.

"That could explain why she's so upset." Seteth said. "I'll go get the water to clean her up when she lays." The rain beat the roof intently as the thunder rumbled. That only made the wyverns snort and hiss more.

"Hey Seteh! Seteth! Hurry up! The egg is coming!" Claude announced as the wyvern let out a most unhappy screech and wrestled with the sides of her stall. Claude had to be careful that she didn't accidentally kick him _or _step on her egg. "Ooooh, Seteth! We have an egg!" Claude said, seeing as a perfectly oblong wyvern egg landed in the nest, not without a mess to follow. Seteth hurried back to her stall with the water.

"Oh shit! Look at that, Claude!" Seteth said excitedly, watching Claude's wyvern continue to squirm and snort. She let out another screech and flailed her head around slightly. "Claude! She _is _laying another!" Seteth practically shouted over the pounding rain and watching Claude's wyvern squat into the nest. Now, there were two perfectly oblong eggs. It was a fantastic day for wyvern enthusiasts. Claude's wyvern growled and scratched at the ground more while Claude took a risk to wiggle behind her to ensure she didn't crush the eggs with her tail. She didn't like Claude holding on to her tail, but she didn't completely protest it either. She still seemed restless and unhappy.

"Seteth…oooooh my Goddess! Seteth! She's laying a third egg! A _third _egg!" Claude exclaimed. And as she let out another shriek, sure enough…three oblong wyvern eggs.

"That's unheard of! I can't believe it! A wyvern hasn't laid three eggs here in years!" Seteth couldn't hide his excitement as Claude did his best to dodge the mess, she had made to praise her. His wyvern's demeanor had become suddenly contented as he rubbed her neck and sung her praises.

"Go look at them!" Claude said with his enormous smile. Suddenly, this storm wasn't so bad. Seteth took the bucket of water and carefully made his way toward her nest.

"Aaaaaaah, it's incredible! Three eggs! Let's get you cleaned up, momma!" Seteth cooed at her dipping a large towel into the water and beginning to wipe the wyvern down. She didn't mind as long as Claude comforted her. Her breathing had returned to normal. It wouldn't be long before her mothering instincts would kick in and she would sit on her nest. Right now, she cooed in delight as Claude scratched her neck. Seteth was overjoyed. "I can't wait to watch her nest! This will be a delight." She would be on her nest for the next two months. Claude shook his head.

"Are you proud? Hmm? Are ya'? Dooon't step on your babies!" Claude sing-songed at her, tapping her nose. She gave Claude a pleasant coo despite the unruly wyverns around her. "No. Doooooon't step on your babies!" he repeated to her, dropping a kiss on her snout. She cooed again and turned her head upside down at Claude. In Wyvern-speak, it meant I love you. "Alright, Seteth. I'm going to go wash my hands and check to see how much flooding is in the back ditch." Claude said.

"Very well. She's all cleaned up. I'll watch her for a few more minutes to make certain she doesn't step on the eggs. I'll tell you when she's on the nest." With that, Claude gave Seteth a nod and made his way to the back of the barn as other wyverns voiced their opinion to him with their snorts and screeches of just how much they disliked this storm

Claude washed his hands up to his elbows in the sink near the sliding door on the wyvern enclosure. He shook his hands dry and slid the door open despite the continued protests from the wyverns around him. "Oh damn, it is _really _coming down out here." He said to no one in particular as he watched the torrential sheets pour from the darkened sky. The sound of the beating rain mixed the occasional distant thunder was hypnotic. Claude's attention was diverted to the ditch, running hard with water and about to breech its own crevice. It wasn't even worth sandbagging, letting it spill over was the only option. "Damn it…" he muttered. Claude looked up only to see a figure amidst the pouring rain in the immediate distance. He squinted, trying to see through the nearly opaque sheets. "What the!?" Claude exclaimed, rather shocked by the figure approaching him. "Oooh my godde….look at you!" He said, now that his visitor was in full view.

Byleth breathed hard, having run most of the way to the wyvern enclosure. "Hi…" she began, trying to catch her breath as she created a puddle beneath her on the floor.

"What the hell, teach!? Here…take that off, you're soaked!" Claude said, removing his heavy poncho and handing it over. She still hadn't said anything. "Did you…how did you get out here? Did you run? Did you take one of the horses out?" Claude questioned. Byleth didn't answer him, she wrung her own poncho out onto the floor and looked up at Claude, concern and worry in his eyes.

"How serious were you?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"About what you told me when we were at the brawling tournament…I knew exactly where to find you…but I now I need to know how serious you are." Byleth said. Claude fluttered his eyes and looked around.

"One minute." He lipped to her, holding a finger in the air and taking off. "Hey, uh…Seteth? Is she okay?" Claude called, sudden nervousness in his voice.

"She's fine. She's on the nest now." Seteth called back.

"Ooo…okay. Um…You…you can take off…if you want. I'm going to stay here for a while." Claude said, unconvincingly. Like Seteth was just going to up and go to the monastery in the pouring rain? Dumb move, Claude.

"I'll wait until the rain let's up." Seteth yelled over the rain on the roof.

"Fuck…" Claude lipped. "Alright. I'll um…I'll be back here watching the ditch." Claude said, motioning Byleth toward the edge of the stone floor. "I'm sorry, I thought he might take off. Um…" Claude looked around at the squawking wyverns. "…I'm very serious." He said softly, the rain drowning this conversation.

"I'm going to need some sort of proof." Byleth said, seriously. Claude looked around again before pulling her wet lips into his against a backdrop of heavy rain. His kiss was tender, intense and he wasted _no_ time in pulling her dripping wet body against his. Claude's kiss was the most passionate, firey, tongue-driven, unfulfilled desire that Byleth had no idea she missed. Claude grabbed her hand and quickly slid it between his legs causing Byleth to moan unexpectedly. He pulled his lips away from hers leaving Byleth breathless and wanting _more_. Claude eyed her flustered state.

"How's that?" Claude asked fixing his eyes on her and leaning up against the edge of the open door. Byleth nodded her head nervously, her entire body shaking from…chill? Nerves? Excitement? All of that?

"That's…yeah…" she said. "Yeah…that…that'll…work…" she said incoherently. Claude extended his hand toward Byleth, motioning her toward him. He pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning his head against her.

"Teach…How about you and I go into town for a few days? Take some time off. Put your House under someone else's direction. I'll take care of all the arrangements. All you need to do is meet me with your overnight bag at the marketplace at the end of this week." Claude suggested.

"You be the teacher…I'll the lesson." She said softly. Claude settled into the side of her head.

"I'll school your well, Teach. I have but one request." He said. Byleth was attentive as she turned her head toward Claude. "I'm going to pour champagne all over your pussy and you have to teach me _exactly how to lick it up." _Thank Goddess only the storm heard that.


	7. Into the Night

Alois was the definition of a functional alcoholic. You couldn't help but like the guy but at any given time, he was _never _100% sober. Most of the time, he was a good 85%. He started every morning with scotch in his coffee and ended every day with scotch on the rocks chased with Amarula crème liqueur. Some days, he was more hungover than overs. Today was a hungover day. Even in his nauseas, dehydrated state, he could run one _hell _of a drill. He understood the importance of good formation and placement. Granted, maybe he ran a great drill because Catherine and Shamir were in the background fine tuning his slurred directives. It was the third morning drill for the new Blue Lions and the last one for the week. The field was still a wreck from the hard rain earlier in the week. In fact, it would have been a better idea to have cancelled drill due to the ground conditions, but with Alois in charge instead of the professor, he insisted on mimicking real battle conditions.

Ingrid was _never _late to drill. This morning, she was over half an hour late hour late because she had been with Mercedes in the infirmary. All week long, Ingrid had been having what she referred to as 'sex so incredible that she would rather starve than miss a chance to be in Sylvain's bed.' The only problem was that this morning, she and Sylvain got _really_ carried away which resulted in Ingrid's prompt need of a morning after pill. Their last trip to the infirmary revolved around sexually transmitted diseases and here they were, not even a month later for…_this. _Ingrid thought it was sweet that Sylvain came with her…since he came _in _her and all.

Sweet Mercedes. That woman was an angel. She was the only person in the history of ever who could wear her adorable smile and in her gentle tone, say 'here we go!' while handing over emergency contraception. Technically, Ingrid had 72 hours to do this…but she figured since it had only been fifty-eight minutes and since she and Sylvain were already late to drill, what was an additional five minutes to swallow a pill?

It was an abysmal morning. The wind was blowing angrily, carrying on it the last of the unusual cold front. _Everything _and _everyone _were _covered_ in mud. The horses were a mess, the equipment was a mess, nearly all of the spells that had been cast were duds because of the dampness, which caused a foul-smelling dust to loom, and there were standing puddles every three steps.

It could have been worse though; Ingrid could have been Sylvain positioned right in front of Alois and having to deal with him in one ear and Ferdinand in the other. Poor guy. It wasn't Ferdinand's fault that the last thing Sylvain wanted to discuss this morning was right flank formation.

"Hey! Hey! Dorothea!' Ingrid called. She was standing in front of Ingrid, just out of earshot enough as to not hold a conversation. Ingrid motioned Dorothea back toward her.

"You okay?" Dorothea asked, seeing as Ingrid was leaned over slightly, swaying back and forth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sway with me, it makes us look like we're doing something." Ingrid said. Dorothea laughed.

"Okay, sure."

"Are you and Felix friends?" Ingrid questioned, jumping right into her conversation that she so desperately wanted to have. Dorothea twisted her brow at Ingrid, not following what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"If you took everything physical out of your relationship would you still be together?" Ingrid clarified.

"Oh, yeah…yeah we absolutely would." Dorothea said.

"Okay, but are you _friends_?" Ingrid repeated.

"Yes, we are. I would venture to say we are best friends. Felix tells me everything, I tell him everything. He knows what pushes my buttons and vice versa. He knows and supports my dreams for the future, I know and support his. He's _very _different when it's just he and I. Transparent, vulnerable…I don't think anyone else sees that."

"Okay, yes! _That! _So, it _is _possible to _also _have incredible, unapologetically _amazing_ sex with your friend?"

"Where are you going with all this?" Dorothea asked, laughing at Ingrid.

"Sylvain and I…we are…an actual couple and I haven't told you until right now. All week, he and I have been having the best sex of our lives and all I can think about is holy shit how did he get _that good_ and when can I get more!?"

"Well, you two are a _really _good fit so good job with that. But, He's not _that _good. Hear me out. He's only as good as you say he is because he's comfortable with you." Dorothea paused, watching Ingrid digest her words. "A man being comfortable with you is what _makes_ him good." Ingrid stopped swaying and stared at Dorothea as if she had just handed Ingrid the keys to Fhirdiad.

"Damn...No wonder the professor wanted you in this House. That's _gooood_. That's…okay you're…you're spot on. You're right." Ingrid agreed. Dorothea smiled all over.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just this month. And it's not weird. I thought it would be." Ingrid said. "Here! Sway! Sway!" She panicked, realizing she and Dorothea had stopped moving.

"I'm excited for you. Sylvain's a good guy. After you get past the fact that he's...him, he's alright." Dorothea laughed.

"Speaking of comfortable…" Ingrid started she lowered her voice so no one else could hear, not that they could. "…have you ever taken a morning after pill?"

"Once." Dorothea scoffed. "Goddess…Felix _freaked _the fuck out on me. "Dee! I don't know what happened! Damn it, this is all my fault! What the hell is this going to do to you!? Hmph!" Ingrid covered her face laughing.

"Oooh my…you do a _really _good frustrated Felix, you know that?" Dorothea smiled. "Are there any side effects? That pill's the reason I was late for drill." Ingrid said.

"Um, I don't think it was the pill that made you run late. No, there's no side effects. But…if you think that…_situation_…is going to be a concern, let me know." Dorothea couldn't elaborate because she had just gotten hit with a wave of mud and water from Ashe's arrow striking the ground nearby. "Imagine that, more mud." She said.

"And would you look at that? Those leg warmers are caked in mud." Ingrid said, watching Felix take Catherine's orders only to cake himself in more mud from the blade of his sword flinging dirty water into the air.

"Leg warmers?" Dorothea questioned.

"Yeah, Those navy-blue things...well, those muddy navy-blue things Felix wears."

"Those aren't leg warmers." Dorothea said. Ingrid looked confused.

"Then what are they?" Dorothea thought for a moment.

"Huh. I'm not sure. We've never really discussed that. But there are twelve pair in my drawer. Six black, six navy."

"Dorothea! That would have been the first thing I would have covered with him! Hey, you gotta' pull out three seconds faster also what are those navy-blue things you wear!?" Ingrid said. Dorothea laughed.

"Well, whatever they are, they are moving to his dorm. We are moving today thank Goddess! You and I are going to have so much fun." Ingrid smiled.

"That's right, we are!"

* * *

Byleth sat at the small table along the wall in Dimitri's room, watching him rotate his teacup but not drinking any tea. She nervously shook her leg and repeatedly picked at her finger. The silence was tense though Dimitri couldn't feel it. Byleth sighed heavily. "Dimitri, I'm supposed to be leading drill right now but I'm missing that to be here…with you. I've missed two meetings this week, I had to cancel a seminar, I missed my office conference time three times and dinner with Ferdinand and Lorenz. I've missed everything I needed to do so I could be here with you…and you haven't said a _word_." Byleth said, her voice slightly cracking. Dimitri didn't look up.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. Byleth shook her head and wiped a tear.

"You could…you could start with _thank you_. Is that…so hard? You could say…thank you for running the House or thank you for giving up over half of your day and cancelling every damn thing to be here. You could even say thank you for making you tea only to sit here and watch you not drink it." Byleth said, feeling herself becoming irritated and saddened at the same time. Dimitri said nothing, he sat across from her and sulked. Byleth sighed, even more frustrated than she had been. "If you don't say something…I'm leaving." She threatened. Dimitri finally looked up.

"You can leave." He said. "I don't care…I don't care what's going on in the House. I don't care what you're doing with the House. I don't care about anything. I only care about _my_ sins. I cannot atone for them…for the wrong I've committed in my life." Dimitri said. Byleth closed her eyes for a moment. She desperately searched for her composure. Not so long-ago Dimitri had had _such _a good day. She wondered what the hell happened?

"Do you _hear _yourself? Why can I not reach you, huh? What do I have to do to reach you?" she asked, feeling a wave of emotion in her throat.

"There's nothing to reach! _You_ can't fix _me! I _have to fix me." Dimitri insisted.

"Well, you're doing a _damn fine_ job, Dimitri! You just keep on fixing yourself and…and I'll keep on holding everything together!" Byleth said, doing her best not to break. It was impossible to rationalize with Dimitri in his clinical state.

"It takes everything I have…to heal. It's exhausting." Dimitri said. As if his words couldn't cut any deeper.

"It's _exhausting_? You know what else is exhausting? Staying up with you for twenty-four hours at a time! Watching you have a complete meltdown at three in the morning is exhausting! Being a nervous wreck about your medication is exhausting! Watching _you_ disintegrate is _exhausting_. And the irony of it all is that _you_ couldn't _be _exhausted if it weren't for _me!_" Byleth covered her eyes with trembling hands as the tears began to fall. Dimitri didn't say anything, he barely even glanced up. Her tears hardly phased him. She wiped her eyes and looked up.

"I love you, Dimitri…" she said. With her cracking voice.

"I don't…" he absently said.

"You don't what?" she asked.

"I don't love you…or anyone. It's meaningless. Love is not enough. I have sins for which to atone!" He repeated. "You aren't helping! If anything, you are _meddling_ in what _I _have to face on my own!" Byleth was speechless over his his incessant, illogical statements. "And please don't cry." He said flatly. "I can't deal with that right now." Of all the bad days, this one was the worst. She took a deep nervous breath, drying her eyes.

"You know what, Dimitri? I am _done_." She said, wiping her tears. Byleth's breath trembled as she attempted to calm herself. Her sadness and endearment were replaced with anger and frustration. Byleth had been bending for months…she had finally broken. "I'm done being an emotional punching bag. I'm done being ready at your beck and call. I'm done neglecting the House and I'm done neglecting _me._ I think I'll leave you alone for now." She said, standing up and leaving Dimitri to wallow in his pain. Byleth had a drill to run and she was going to angrily march right down there to the field and bark out orders before she could explode in a fit of tears. She didn't need to cry, she needed to find Catherine and Shamir. She needed to turn the House over to their direction for a while. Above all? She needed to get her bags packed.

* * *

"Alright, alright…if you were straight…. who would you sleep with?" Shamir asked, chopping vegetables in Catherine's kitchen. Catherine laughed and refilled her wine glass.

"What!?" she asked.

"Let's say, you said to me, 'Shamir, I want to experiment with a guy', who would that be?" Shamir repeated, charmed by what Catherine may say. Catherine shook her head.

"Fair enough. Seteth." She answered confidently.

"_Really_? Seteth? Why?" she said, scooping her vegetables into the pot of boiling stock with the back of her knife. Catherine took a drink of zinfandel and laid back on her couch.

"He's devout to the Church of Seiros, he's experienced, intelligent…not one bit hard to look at." Catherine explained. Shamir nodded her head, picking up her own wine glass while seasoning her soup.

"All valid points." She pointed at Catherine. "I bet he has a daddy fetish." Catherine laughed harder. "I'm serious Cat! I bet that's his kink."

"You're funny. What about you? Who would it be?" Catherine asked.

"Without a doubt, Claude." Shamir said, ladling her soup into bowls.

"Now that, I could see but why would you pick Claude?" Catherine asked, not volunteering to help Shamir with anything she was cooking.

"He and I are quite close, he's _very_ sexy, very smooth, and he's been with a guy before…so he gets it." Shamir said.

"When did that happen?" Catherine asked, watching Shamir finish her wine and put the bowls, her glass and round loaf of bread onto a tray.

"Like a year or so ago. Claude went to Almyra for a while and let me tell you, he came back with a gorgeously crafted Almyran bow and a _fantastic _story about going down on a high ranking virgin ambassador at a diplomatic party." Shamir said, sitting the tray on the table before Catherine. She clapped her hands. "Dinner is served. I love how you laid on this couch the whole time and _now_ you help with the wine." Shamir winked.

"I'm doing the most important part, refilling your glass." Catherine said, doing just that. "Besides, I'll make it up to you." she winked back.

"Mm...hmm…you bet you will." Shamir leaned forward, kissing Catherine over the table. Shamir raised her glass. "To daddy…" she said, her smirk sealing the deal. Catherine laughed.

"To daddy!" she said, clanging her glass into Shamir's, kissing her once more before Shamir joined her. "Oh my, this is my favorite stew. I didn't know _this_ is what you were doing over there." Catherine said.

"I'm full of surprises." Shamir said. "And…speaking of surprises...Felix. Did you know he had been basically living with Dorothea Arnault in her dorm? I helped him carry boxes to his room today. He's got _so _much stuff. That's an odd combination, by the way. Ooooh, I bet those two have done _way_ freaky shit." Shamir said. Catherine shook her head.

"Okay, first…stew is wonderful, thank you for cooking. Secondly, yes, I knew he was staying with her. Third, no. There's no way anything freaky is going on there." Catherine laughed.

"There _has_ to be! Felix is just too…_him_. OH! He probably talks her into knife play! What else…getting burned with wax! I can see him being into that." Shamir deduced. Catherine laughed and shook her head.

"You're messed up, Shamir. There's no way. He's much too structured, too perfectionistic for that."

"Tell you what. You know I love a good bet. So, I bet you that your prodigy is a freak in the sheets." Shamir wagered. If you win, I'm giving you free reign to hit on Seteth."

"And if you win?" Catherine asked. Shamir looked at her, with lovesick eyes.

"You and I move in together." That caught Catherine's attention. She didn't try to hide her Cheshire cat smile.

* * *

Edelgard flinched as she felt the blindfold tighten around her head. She swallowed hard, wiggling her fingers, hands retrained at her wrists, before feeling the hand in the middle of her back pushing her forward into the mattress. Edelgard breathed in both excitement and nervous anticipation because she knew what would come next.

"On your knees." The voice commanded her, tugging Edelgard by her restrained hands. Edelgard and Hubert had the most toxic relationship. She manipulated him to the point that she could almost get by with murder and he would _never _leave her. She gave him power, prestige, and security. All he really had to offer in return was the promise to protect her, the promise to do her dirty work and cater to her every carnal desire. It seemed like an uneven balance of power, but Hubert didn't mind as long as he heard Edelgard moan his name the way she was currently. She loved when he tied her up, when he took her roughly from behind, and when he would gently sink his teeth into her neck.

It wasn't that she had forgotten about Petra as she laid there face first in the pillow pleading for the man behind her; but she wasn't _quite_ ready to cut ties with Hubert. He was, after all, _really_ good at knowing what lit Edelgard's world on fire. But, Petra…oooh Petra. Edelgard wondered how appropriate it was to be growling for Hubert and fantasizing about Petra's naked body all over hers. She felt Hubert reach up and untie the blindfold. He needed for Edelggard to _see_ the hungry look in his eyes as flipped her over. She was so enthusiastic, telling Hubert how good he was, begging him not to stop, and silently recalling the way Petra drove her completely crazy.

Perhaps Edelgard loved the struggle…the struggle against her restrained wrists, the struggle to resist Petra and the struggle to resist Hubert. There were two words that were foreign in Edelgard's vocabulary: 'No' and 'choose'. After her yelling at Hubert and her emotional plea to Petra, her logical side kicked in and she wondered why she couldn't have it all? Why couldn't she have Hubert and Petra on the side…. or the other way around. Besides, Petra had even told Edelgard in the beginning…it was just two girls having a good time. Did Petra get in too deep? Was Edelgard in too deep? She couldn't think about it right now. Edelgard had to focus on Hubert. As primal as she and Hubert could get, he had a streak of caring and concern in his actions. He always made sure Edelgard came before he did and always made sure her wrists weren't tied very tightly. He loved how willing she was to submit to him, but Hubert never took it too far. The louder Edelgard became, the more she excited Hubert. He always knew she was close when she put her restrained hands over her head, grabbed onto anything she could reach and wore out his name. Sure, Hubert wasn't _Petra_…but Petra wasn't _him_.

* * *

Claude knocked on Dimitri's door before taking it upon himself to open it. In the darkened room, Claude looked at Dimiti's blanketed form in the light of the full moon.

"Dimitri? Dimitri. Can you wake up and listen to me for a minute?" Claude asked, closing the door and walking across the room; watching Dimitri breathe heavily roll over. It seemed as though Dimitri hadn't been entirely asleep. Claude sat down in the chair near Dimitri's bedside.

"What do _you_ want?" Dimitri mumbled irritably before attempting to bury his face in his pillow. Claude studied Dimitri's tired, worn down features. He had bags under his eyes, his eyelids were swollen, his skin was deathly pale and his hair brittle and dirty. Claude hadn't realized it was _this _bad. The cool light of the moon made his features all the more ghostly.

"What do I want?" Claude repeated, shaking his head. "Ah, what a question…what a question. What do _you_ want, Dimitri?"

"I was resting, and I want to be _left alone!_" he said, pulling the covers up around his neck. Claude laughed and chewed on his lip.

"You want to be alone? Well, buddy, I can make that happen for you." he said, standing up and walking over to the stone ledge underneath the windows where Dimitri's medication sat in a row. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you are? You don't even try. The saddest thing is that you don't even _care _enough to try!"

"There isn't a reason to try!" Dimitri said, his face now buried.

"Really? There isn't a reason? You can't think…of one damn reason…to get your _shit_ together? You can't think of…_any one thing_…that might be worth getting your ass out of bed!?" Claude asked, reading the labels on the medication bottles before opening the one he had selected.

"Damn you! Let me sleep!" Dimitri hissed. Claude took a pill in his palm, examining it before laying it on the flat, stone surface. He scanned the ledge and the pile of Dimitri's things in the floor before noticing a knife amidst the mess. He took it from its leather scabbard and proceeded to smash the pill with the flat side of the knife, pressing the weight of his palm into the blade.

"That's too bad, Dimitri. Because, I can't think of a reason and it's not your damn kingdom, either. But, since all you can do is lie there and give up, then I'm going to make it easy for you." Claude said, pushing the ground up pill around with his finger before taking the glass beside the bedside pitcher and scooping the powder into it. He took the pitcher and filled the glass, swirling the mixture around.

"Nothing is easy!" Dimitri insisted. Claude gave Dimitri a condescending chuckle.

"Oh, but it is. You make it very easy, actually. What's it like to know that…you are destroying _everything_ that you love…you sick, sad, prince." He sighed, still swirling the water around in the glass, examining it in the moonbeams. Claude shook his head.

"I love nothing! There's nothing left." He said, not offering to show his face. Claude watched Dimitri, not replying to his delusional statement.

"Ya' know, somewhere underneath all of that…worthlessness that you are…I do like you. I really do. But…I like something you have a lot more. And that's why, I need to ask you…_not _to take this _too_ personally." Claude chuckled. "Oh, and Dimitri? It's not you…it's me…" he said, sliding the glass onto Dimitri's bedside table. And with that, he left Dimitri alone, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The full moon was simply brilliant tonight. Byleth leaned up against the massive stone pillar, deeply inhaling the crisp night air. Her face-framing minty layers shown of silver under the moonlight. The lightest breeze rustled through the outlying marketplace while the dogs barked in the near distance. Spring was beginning to infiltrate the night. Byleth was calm, collected, almost _uncomfortably_ pleasant.

Tonight, she had completely left her professor persona behind in the monastery, trading in her everyday gear for ethereal chiffon and lace. She shifted her weight from the pillar, standing in the middle of the archway above her. Byleth smiled softly at the sight coming toward her. Claude was _irresistible_. Like her, he had abandoned his daily academy wear for something much more comfortable and _much _easier to take off. He was overwhelmed at the sight of her, stopping in his steps and putting a hand over his mouth. He was close enough to Byleth that she could smell the heavy incense and sweet earth that hung on his clothes. Her eyes traced the V in his shirt before fixating on deep green eyes. "Byleth…" he finally said quietly, not using her typical salutation.

"Claude…" she said almost as softly. She put her hands on his chest, sliding her palms to either side of his neck before pressing her lips into his. Claude brushed his thumb against Byleth's cheek. "You don't have any bags." She said, just as softly. Claude smiled, enamored by her every move.

"I don't need any." He said.

"Oh?" Byleth questioned, her lips barely away from his.

"You'll see." Claude answered, raising his eyebrows and slinging her two bags over his shoulder before interlacing his fingers with hers.


	8. This is Our House, These are Our Rules

Sylvain and Ingrid hadn't officially appeared anywhere as a couple…except the infirmary. It came as a pleasant surprise when Sylvain got an invite to a party Lorenz was hosting in town. What _didn't_ come as a surprise is that Lorenz assured Sylvain, he wouldn't return to the Monastery alone. Needless to say, it was rather shocking to Lorenz to see Sylvain show up with Ingrid. It wasn't that he particularly hung out with Lorenz, but since Lorenz was on the House roster and all and there would be free drinks all night…why not go to Lorenz's party? Furthermore, why not show really shake Lorenz up by with a very attractive blonde instead of going home with one?

There was rarely an instance when Lorenz didn't have money. Tonight, was no exception. An odd crowd had gathered for Lorenz's party: Caspar, Hilda, Raphael, Lysithea and Ferdinand. Then, there was the other crowd…Sylvain, Ingrid, Dorothea, and Felix having been invited but choosing to train instead. Finally, there was the unexpected crowd, Ashe, and Annette. Lorenz didn't need a reason to celebrate. The fact that he was fabulous was reason enough.

The party was well underway and plenty of drinks had left the bartender's hand. Neither Ashe nor Annette could hold their liquor…at all... and so they had both stopped drinking before the night even got started. Lysithea had been giving Dorothea and Ingrid the side eye all evening. Granted, she seemed to be irritated with everything about Lorenz's party. She hated the way Ingrid and Dorothea laughed half-drunkenly with Ferdinand. She hated how Lorenz was ignoring her and she was stuck at a table with Ashe, the lightweight and her mage role model, Annette. She pouted because the tavern was too loud and noisy for she and Annette to have a decent conversation though they both tried. Since nothing was going according to her agenda, Lysithea had made the decision to sit back, be judgmental and generally pissed off.

Ingrid and Dorothea were currently peer pressuring Ferdinand and Lorenz into taking shots with them. "I don't know Ingrid; this just doesn't seem very noble!" Ferdinad remarked, examining the double shot glass.

"Ferdinand, seriously!? Take the damn shot with us! You're disappointing Lorenz!" Dorothea said.

"Actually, I see your point, Ferdinand. If I do any shots, I'll get sloppy and far less classy than I generally am!" Lorenz said, flipping his hair to the side. Lysithea was watching this unfold at the table that Ashe and Annette had left. She even more pissed than she had been, rolling her eyes at the fact that Lorenz had made zero effort to include her.

"Please! Lorenz…Ferdinand…you two are Blue Lions now and in this House we hold our liquor." Ingrid said, shoving a shot before Lorenz. She and Dorothea laughed, much to Lysithea's disgust. She hated Dorothea and Ingrid though her reasons weren't entirely clear. As she watched them laugh and hug on each other, carrying on with Lorenz and Ferdinand, she felt so small…so insignificant…like a child. Lysithea hated feeling like a child.

"Alright! Alright, I'll do it! I'll lower my standards, just for you, Ingrid!" Lorenz agreed, receiving cheers from Ingrid and Dorothea.

"Ferdinand?" Dorothea questioned. "From one Blue Lion to another?" she said, holding her shot glass up to him. Ferdinand sighed.

"Ready for anything!" he said before the four of them clanked shot glasses and threw them back.

While all this was unfolding, Sylvain had been caught up in conversation with the bartender. He hadn't been able to get away to encourage the mayhem unfolding not far behind him.

"Hey." A voice called to Sylvain. "You're Sylvain Gautier, yeah?" Sylvain turned to face the woman who had approached him.

"Yeah." He answered. She smiled and sucked on the cherry from her glass.

"I've heard of you. You're heir to quite the healthy sum of money, aren't you?" she pressed on. Sylvain rolled his eyes, knowing where this was headed.

"Let me make this very easy for you. I have a girlfriend. She's over there about to get much drunker than she already is." Sylvain said, spitting ice back into his glass. The woman laughed. She was very pretty and judging by the way she was standing so close to Sylvain, this could have been a very easy lay. Could have been. Sylvain hadn't bargained on his past reputation haunting him tonight…but here it was, laden in too much perfume and practically drooling on his shoulder.

"So?" was her response. "Why don't you…buy me another drink and while your girlfriend is occupied with her friend…I'll go down on you out back in the alley." She said, brushing a hand over Sylvain's thigh. He wished so much that Ingrid would walk over to him right about now. Sylvain's past life flashed before his eyes. A month and a half ago, he would have taken this girl up on her offer and more. In fact, he probably would have come on to her first. And now, here she was, her hand on his thigh and he suddenly felt very sick…not because he had made a promise to Ingrid and he was obliged to resist this temptation, but because in this moment, he realized just how much he had with Ingrid. In the limited time he and Ingrid had been together, she had changed him. He had always feared an actual relationship because he was convinced he would miss _this_. And now that that the offer was literally, almost in his lap, he abhorred it. He felt so dirty right now, as if he were actually cheating on Ingrid. Sylvain had been raised to never speak ill to a woman. He was just drunk enough to forget about his upbringing. He leaned closer toward her, giving her his most flirtatious stare.

"What's your name?" he asked with his irresistible smile.

"Leana." She answered with her cherry-soaked lips. Sylvain snickered.

"Leana…get your hand off of my leg…you _fucking, gold-digging, slut_." She was mortified. No man had ever spoken to her like that.

"You _asshole_!" she said, throwing the rest of her drink in Sylvain's face. As she walked away, Sylvain couldn't help but smile. That face full of ice and booze had been completely worth it. He spun around on the barstool to pull Ingrid away from Dorothea and get out of here. Much to his shock, there she stood.

"Ingrid!" he exclaimed. "I…can completely explain why I'm all wet right now." Ingrid smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to. I saw enough." She blushed…or maybe that was the shot. "Youuuuu like me!" She laughed again and threw herself into Sylvain's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said, rubbing his hand along her back." he laughed. "Goddess! You have had a lot to drink. C'mon, let's call it a night. We need to leave before Lorenz starts hitting everyone in the face with his hair."

"Okay, let me say by to Dorothea." She said, still smiling all over, her arms still wrapped around him. "Sylvain? I'm all wet too." She confessed.

"We can take care of that." He said, kissing her cheek. Lorenz's party wasn't supposed to be a test...but it was a great feeling to Sylvain to know he passed with ease.

* * *

"Here it is." Catherine said, tossing a well-wrapped, oblong, item at Felix. He reflexively caught it and looked puzzled, standing there glancing between the item and Catherine.

"Don't just stand there! Open it! You've begged me for it for weeks. Be careful. It's razor sharp and built to fit _your _hand." Catherine encouraged. Felix unwrapped the cloth covering, revealing a black lacquer scabbard. His smile spoke volumes. He was delighted.

"Ooooooh! Yes. Yes. This is fantastic!" He said, carefully pulling the sword from the scabbard. Wow. It's…oooh look at that. _Look _at it! It's the best. Thank you. I love it!" Felix said hardly able to contain himself. He had begged Catherine for this killing edge. It had taken quite some time to be finished.

"I thought you may like it. It's all cut to your exact measurements. The only thing left to do is wrap the grip. I want you to try a couple materials first and then we'll decide on how tacky to make it."

"Goddess! It's so light! It's perfect! It's absolutely perfect." Felix was madly in love. Nothing got his pulse up like the feeling of a new sword in hand.

"Here. Try it out so I can take it back to the blacksmith if you need adjustments." Catherine said, picking up one of the not so perfectly craft steel training swords. "Felix, that's sharp enough to slice your arm off! Don't come at me but go at the dummy. Remember, that blade has high probability of a fatality, so chances are, you'll bust the dummy. Felix nodded at Catherine while feeling the weight in his hand. He took a few mid-air practice swings to get the feeling of a blade that had been fashioned exactly for him. Catherine coated her hands in rosin and shook off the excess as she instructed Felix to face the mirror. "Do that follow through again. Square your hips. Okay, stop." Catherine positioned herself behind Felix and pulled his arm back. There. If you don't think there is enough weight to finish the follow through, we can put a weight in the pummel. A little weight will force your arm to carry it. Look there! Look at this line!" Catherine was so excited. "See? Now _that's _some form I can get on board with! Beautiful! Cock your wrist…"

Catherine said, tapping Felix's wrist before grabbing it. Watch. So, the wrist is bent and now you'll come across your left side all the way." She said, guiding his arm over to his left. "Bend, bend…more…bend. There! Aaaaand, now your hand is in reverse assassin's grip and in the event, you didn't fuck someone's world up with the first blow, you will with this one!" Catherine said happily. Felix was tickled. It charmed Catherine that Felix go so worked up. Because of his enthusiasm, she often lost track of time any time they trained. "Alright, go bust up those dummies. I wanna' hear that blade pop." She coached. She didn't have to ask Felix twice, watching him prepare his stance before obliterating the first dummy. Catherine would shift the blame for all the busted dummies to whomever had been axe training before she and Felix took over. It was an adrenaline rush to hear his sword pop…evidence of how deadly it could be and how finely crafted it was. He turned around to face Catherine, more than pleased with the performance.

"Whew! Now _that _is a weapon! That...Catherine, I can't thank you enough." he remarked, sheathing the blade once again as to not accidentally cut off his own hand.

"It gives me chills! I'm very happy you like it." Catherine took a seat at the edge of the training ring. "Now…" she paused, crossing her arms before her. "You _can_ thank me. I need you to do something for _me_."

"Okay? He questioned.

"Are you into weird stuff in the bedroom?" Catherine asked, getting straight to her point. It caught Felix entirely off guard.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm serious! What kind of messed up stuff gets you _hot_?" Catherine persisted.

"What the…?! I'm not in to _messed up_ stuff!" Felix threw his hands out to either side.

"Ha! I was right…" Catherine proclaimed. However, she instantly became her own buzz kill. "Damn it, I was right…Okay, I need you…to do me an enormous favor. I need you to tell Shamir that you like it kinky."

"What!? No!" Felix protested.

"Yes!" Catherine pleaded.

"No!"

"_PLEEEEEEASE_!"

"Why?" Felix crossed his arms and studied her with a scowl.

"I have to lose a bet!" Catherine said."Lose? You have to _lose_ a bet?" he questioned. Catherine huffed.

"The other night Shamir and I were having dinner and we were talking, and she wagered that you were into freaky things in bed and I said no you weren't. And she's going to ask you, and I desperately _need _you to tell her that you like it loud and you like it raw!" Catherine begged.

"_I DO NOT _like it lou…okay, I _might_ like it a little loud…" Felix shook his head frustratedly. "You know what, never mind! What do you get if you lose?" Felix asked.

"She and I move in together." Catherine said quickly, her face turning pink. Felix's demeanor changed. He smiled sincerely.

"Catherine…" he said endearingly, not _ever_ hearing Catherine speak so fondly of a situation. "Wait…wait, wait… you two were _talking!? This _is what you girls talk about!?" Felix said, snapping out of his pleasant tone.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you were just part of the conversation. We also talked about who we would sleep with if we were straight and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. whoa…_this _is your _dinner _conversation?" Felix asked, wrapping his mind around it.

"Felix, what do you _think _girls talk about when they're together?" Catherine asked.

"I….pft….I….I don't know….uh….hair?" Felix answered, stumbling over his words. Catherine shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh Felix. You are so gifted with a blade…and yet…also a complete dumbass. Your girlfriend hangs out with Ingrid, right? Ingrid's with Sylvain right? "

"Yeah…" Felix answered. Catherine shook her head again.

"Let me tell you something. When those two get together, they aren't discussing hair and fashion and…bullshit. They are discussing _you_. They are discussing _Sylvain_. They are comparing _you _and _Sylvain_." Catherine finished. Felix gasped; his expression utterly horrific.

"I…that's…no!" he started. "They don't talk about…_really!?_"

"Really." Catherine answered flatly. Felix sighed.

"Fine! What do you want me to tell Sha…" he asked, caving to Catherine's request. She cut him off before he could even get Shamir's name out.

"Bondage. Tell her you're into _hardcore _bondage." Felix nodded.

"Oh! I could tell her Dee and I are into…intooo…what else could we be into?" Catherine smiled.

"You call her Dee? That's precious. Tell Shamir Dorothea _loves it _rough! Tell her it gets you all hot and bothered when you leave bruises! Tell her you're _so _good at going down on her that you make her…"

"Stop." Felix said pointing a finger at Catherine. He lowered his voice. "I _am _good at going down on Dee." Catherine was shocked.

"Are you…._ serious _right now? You go down on her? Regularly?" she asked.

"Yes, and yes." Felix assured.

"Huh." Catherine said, a huge smile across her face. "I'm impressed, Felix. I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be the type." Catherine nodded approvingly.

"What type?"

"The type to go down on your girl. I've always envisioned you as incredibly selfish in the bedroom." Catherine admitted. Suddenly, Felix had the upper hand on this conversation. He laughed.

"Catherine!" Felix scolded, sitting down beside her and leaning in her direction. "I am _very _generous behind closed doors. Now, I may not be into all the stuff you and Shamir want me to be into… but I am _way_ into Dee." Catherine studied Felix's overly confident expression. She couldn't decide if she wanted to know more or if she wanted to punch him in the face. Catherine shook her head in defeat.

"You win this round. Just…_please _tell Shamir you'd have an orgy if the opportunity presented itself." Catherine said.

"I will…I will. I promise. I'll make certain you lose this bet." Felix promised her. "I have to go. I need to send clothes over to laundry before the last pickup tonight. I want it done before Dee gets back from Lorenz's party." Catherine smiled mischievously at Felix's domestic evening he had planned. She made the best whipping noise she could and repeatedly flicked Felix's shoulder.

"Listen to you…whipped…just like all the bondage you're into." She said, continuing her torment.

"Stoooop!" Felix swatted at her and reached a hand over his shoulder to grab Catherine's wrist.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm whipped too." She admitted.

"I'll keep that in mind when the time comes, I need some odd favor from you. 'Night Catherine."

* * *

It may have been the most perfect of mornings. The light streamed through the floor to ceiling windows, the early May driving its light through clear glass and illuminating Byleth's form in her semi-blanketed state. She woke suddenly, raising her face from the divine sea of pillows beneath her. She sighed after her abrupt awakening, not entirely certain what disturbed her from heavy slumber. Through contented eyes, she peered around the room, soaking in the beams cast in long rectangles. She laughed to herself as she eyed the empty bottle of champagne on the nightstand. "Oh Goddess…Claude…" she mumbled, burying her face in the pillows once again. She inhaled deeply…The pillows loomed with Claude's sweet scent…the heavily spun cotton sheets smelled like Claude…_Byleth_ smelled like Claude.

She laid there, her bare back exposed to the light chill in the room and her skin radiating in a pale pink flush. She was either hungover, horny or both. Byleth had never taken a _lover _before but after the worshipping she received the night before, her appetite for Claude had only intensified. It was surreal. He wanted _from_ her, nothing; yet wanted to _give _her everything. Claude implored her _every _desire, surrendered _completely _to her, and gave…and _gave_…and gave until Byleth _ached_. Claude had no inhibitions and _lots_ of confidence.

As Byleth laid there in a soft mound of blankets and bliss, she took in the beauty around her. It was Claude's 2500 square foot playground with everything a full-sized home had to offer: The penthouse that kept watch over the town…the next town over, that is. Almyran green and gold brocade curtains were pulled back on scarlet spun cords on every window. The floors were marble and covered in brilliant, deep purple, hand-woven runners. It dripped in decadence and Byleth was reveling in her role as queen of Claude's castle. How had he acquired this place? How long had he been hiding it? Was it _even_ his? Who the hell cared?! It was quiet, this bed was heavenly, and Claude was _so_ gorgeous.

The French doors opened with a squeak, the morning air rushing in behind it. "Well, well…look at you." Claude said, admiring his beloved prize. Byleth laughed, rolling over, exposing her bare breasts. She drug her hands down her face before outstretching her arms to Claude's half-naked form. She put her arms around him, as he slid his way over her body; his smooth, bare chest resting against hers. His kiss was the _only _thing she needed.

"Good morning." She smiled, letting her fingers wade through feathery-soft, dark hair. Claude's smile was contagious.

"You slept well." He said, leaning his forehead against hers as he rested on his forearms.

"I slept _wonderfully_." She said, unable to wipe the tender smile from her face.

"I'm so glad. You look good in the morning. Look at you…" Claude repeated. "…lying here in my bed, completely naked and so relaxed." He kissed her again, Byleth drinking in more of Claude's heavenly earthen and honeyed scent.

"Yeah but look at you…on me." She said, her lips leaving a trail along his jawline. An infectious smile still adorned Claude's face. "Should I get up?" she asked. Byleth was slave to a routine. At the monastery, it was typically out of bed at 5AM even if Dimitri had her up the night before, dispense Dimitri's meds, gather any bedding or dirty clothes and send them to the laundry, get herself ready for the day, make tea, drink it on the way to her office, meet Seteth promptly at 7:30AM, receive any orders, complete an armory inventory, check on Dimitri on her way to see the cathedral counselor, lead seminar if she were scheduled, meet students for individual coaching sessions, check on Dimitri, lead group instruction, retreat to her office for paperwork, and end her day with whatever landmine Dimitri had planted.

"You don't _have_ to do anything. You can lay right there all day if you want." Claude assured her, kissing her neck. Byleth wasn't used to _not_ doing anything. "The only thing I'm going to make you do is come look at the view." Claude said, pushing himself up and reaching over into the floor, retrieving the emerald hued, silk robe lying in the floor. He shook it out and coaxed Byleth toward him. She crawled out of her warm nest, feeling dizzy as she rose to her feet. "It's still a little damp." He said with a smirk. Byleth turned pink as he wrapped her up. Her robe was saturated with the scent of champagne and indeed, still damp to the touch.

Claude took her hand and led Byleth across the cool marble. He opened up the door only for Byleth to find herself mouth agape at the view before her. "Claude!" she gasped, taking in the sights and stepping barefoot onto the cool stone floor of the wrap around balcony. Rolling hills and mountains in the distance, the town below, and the billowy clouds of morning embraced the landscape. Byleth leaned into Claude's shoulder, feeling his skin react to the cool morning air. He walked her out further onto balcony. Claude pushed Byleth toward the ledge, hugging his arms around her shoulders, and leaning into her back. Wispy, lose strands of his hair played against her neck as she felt the warmth of his cheek against hers.

"What do you think?" he asked, softly, the birds calling in the distance. Byleth shook her head.

"It's beautiful…just…beautiful. Perfect in fact." She answered, rubbing her hands over his arms. The view up here was clear and free from all the worries of the world below.

"That's all I wanted you to see. This is your view for the next few days." He promised her, kissing Byleth's temple. "Now, can I interest you in breakfast?" Byleth smiled.

"You can." She said as Claude took her hand and led her back inside. "I'll get changed." She said, presuming they were going out for breakfast.

"Okay, but only if you want to." Claude said, making his way from his bedroom toward the beautiful sunken living room with its impeccable ivory upholstered furniture, fantastic carved cherry coffee table and plum and scarlet accents. Lovely potted plants of various sizes adorned the space, and the throws that hung on the arms of the furniture made this part of the penthouse all the more inviting. There was a massive colocasia which sat in its own pedestal near the windows, tying it all together.

"You mean…we're not…leaving for breakfast?" she called to the other room, hoping Claude could hear her.

"Only if you want to." Claude answered again. Byleth smiled and shed her robe to the floor to get changed into something that smelled less like alcohol and more like Claude. "I have everything right here to make you breakfast. You want tea or mimosas?" He called to her. Byleth smiled even more, blushing and covering her face. She had _never _been pampered like this and she had only been with Claude for just under twelve hours.

"Tea is great." she answered, reaching for Claude's shirt in the floor.


	9. Straight Up, Now Tell Me

Lysithea has been eavesdropping on Ingrid and Dorothea's conversation from the back table in the library. Unofficially, and mostly in her mind, she referred to Ingrid and Dorothea as the trash twins. Her derogatory terms were far less creative after that one. There was, the Blue Lion Sluts and her favorite, the fucking whores of the Blue Lion House…but the last one was a mouthful, so she typically stuck with trash twins. She was shocked by their conversation. Ingrid had received her first contraceptive shot from Mercedes…_a contraceptive shot. _Which, in Lysithea's mind, was basically admitting that you were fucking your boyfriend…a lot. It got worse, Ingrid learned about the shot from Dorothea, queen of the sluts, who had a boyfriend she was fucking! She even had her first shot on February 20, Felix's birthday! Such. A. Whore. It wasn't moisturizer! It was _never_moisturizer! Dorothea's skin had been beautiful for months because _she_ was getting this shot and that was the side effect. Dorothea was doing this long before anyone even realized that she was in a legitimately committed relationship with Felix. She had played her cards very well and now she had passed the wisdom to Ingrid. Lysithea was left out completely. Once again, she felt small, insignificant and she was about to go ballistic. Neither Ingrid or Dorothea expected a complete meltdown in the library today….

"UUUGGGHHHAAAGGHHH!" Lysithea screamed, sending her book and papers across the room. Ingrid and Dorothea jumped up, scared shitless by her actions. "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" she screamed, clearing her table of anything else left and reaching for anything else in arms reach. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S NOT FAIR! I AM…SO…FUCKING…SICK OF THIS! YOU TWO ARE SUCH FUCKING SLUTS AND I…I…I AM SO FUCKING JEALOUS THAT IT MAKES ME SIIIIIIICK!" Lysithea screamed, finding a dictionary and sending it across the library also. Dorothea and Ingrid watched in horror. Thank the Goddess no one else was around. Lysithea started to cry. Ingrid exchanged nervous glances with Dorothea. After all, this was the same mage who knocked Dorothea in the face. Lysithea slumped down into the floor and sobbed. "It's not fair…" she whined, attempting to dry her eyes.

"Craaaaazy..." Ingrid lipped.

"Wh…what's not fair…Lysithea?" Dorothea asked tentatively, scared to death that she may get her lights punched out or get assaulted with the history of the Knights of Seiros.

"Everything!" she cried. Ingrid put her hands up, not knowing what to do next and too nervous to make any rash moves.

"What do you mean?" Dorothea pressed her.

"I just…what did…what did you two do…to get _everything?_" Lysithea got out before sobbing nearly uncontrollably. Ingrid searched for anything to hand over, coming up empty handed.

"Hey, what are you talking about? C'mon. you need to pull yourself together a little. We can't follow what you're saying." Ingrid said as calmly as she could, deciding to trust her instinct that she and Dorothea wouldn't be knocked unconscious only to be found by Linhardt at Goddess only knew when. Lysithea sniffed and sobbed, her tears running off her face. She tried to regain some composure as Ingrid gingerly got into the floor beside her, quickly motioning Dorothea to join her. Lysithea shamelessly wiped her nose on the back of her hand. She shook her head defeatedly.

"You two just…you have _everything_. Everybody takes you seriously. You…you get to be friends with everyone I want to be friends with." Lysithea whined. "You…have…you have these _mature_, invested, relationships…and…and I don't have any of that…" Lysithea sobbed. Before Dorothea or Ingrid could react, Lysithea went on. "…Lorenz and I have been talking but he pays no attention to me! It drives me crazy! And…and I hang out with Marianne and Bernadetta and Linhardt! They…they're so…they just don't want what I want anymore! And your House! You're both in a talented House! I worked my ass off and I _still_ didn't get recognized! I'm so sick of being invisible and unimportant to everyone!"

"Here." Dorothea said, reaching her arms out to Lysithea who was clearly overwhelmed by…everything. "You _are _important. You are a talented mage. You are an asset to your House. And Hubert? Hubert has a tremendous amount of respect for you as a mage." Dorothea tried to soothe her.

"Then why didn't I get recruited? Why am I stuck where I am?" she wept. Lysithea was still sore about being overlooked during the recruitment period.

"Because it's where you need to be! Without you, your House would have an aching gap to fill." Ingrid chimed in. "It's not that the other Houses didn't want you. And Lysithea, you need to work on your attitude. You can't fly off the handle the way you do. You don't keep your emotions in check."

"I'm not emotional all the time…" Lysithea argued, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"You just launched, like, four books across this library. You've punched me in the face over not getting your way. I'd say those count as not being the best at dealing with yourself." Dorothea said.

"I just…I want to be taken seriously. I want friends who aren't…who aren't so timid and babified. I want a _real_relationship! Not…whatever the fuck it is I have with Lorenz! And you two have _all _of those things. I…want to be you _so _badly." Lysithea unloaded everything on her mind. She didn't secretly hate Dorothea or Ingrid. She didn't even think they were slutty…she only wanted everything that she believed she didn't have.

"Lysithea, first…there's nothing wrong with the friends you hang out with. Don't abandon them or shun them away just because they aren't _exactly _where you are. They're your friends for a reason and they'll support you when no one else will. And Dorothea's right, you have to keep your reactions to things in check. You aren't a bad person at all. In fact, you can be pretty great to be around but nobody gets to see that because you're either trying to outdo someone else or just trying too fucking hard." Ingrid said.

"Yeah, and what's this with Lorenz?" Dorothea asked. Lysithea dried her eyes and began to calm herself.

"He just…I don't know. He doesn't pay any attention to me and then I get mad and then he pays even _less _attention to me. And the thing is, it's not his fault because _I'm_ the one who has been tentative about getting too close! Damn it! See!? I'm such a _baby!" _Lysithea pouted.

"No you're not. You're just figuring it out. Do you _really _think that Felix and I were civil with each other when we first got together? We weren't! Lysithea, my first words to him were fuck you. Okay?" Dorothea laughed, causing Lysithea to smile. "The entire relationship process is _everybody _learning together. You have to have honest talks with Lorenz because if you can't be honest with each other, you have nothing." Dorothea said.

"She's right. You have to be totally transparent with each other. Sylvain and I have known each other for a long time but that didn't mean we knew each other as a boyfriend or girlfriend." Ingrid shook her head. "Believe me, I hadn't ever planned on sleeping with my best friend and I most _definitely _never planned on falling in love with him." As soon as the words left her mouth, Ingrid shot her eyes up to Dorothea and Lysithea. That was the first time she'd ever said _that _out loud.

"You…what?" Dorothea asked, having not expected to hear what just escaped Ingrid's lips. Lysithea gasped.

"You _love _him?"

"Oh shit…" Ingrid whispered. "I'm…yeah…I…am…totally in love with him…" Suddenly, Ingrid wasn't the only one in the room who needed to have an honest conversation.

* * *

Felix had been unusually quiet for most of the day. Even as he laid in bed, book in hand, he was quiet…until he launched it across the room. It startled Dorothea, not because he threw it, but because this was a reoccurring theme in her day. She learned that when someone launched a book across the room, something major was about to happen. "Felix…?" she began, not needing to finish her sentence. He sighed.

"I've been thinking."

"Okay." she said calmly.

"You. Me. You and Me." He answered vaguely. "There are some thing things we need to talk about." He said seriously. Dorothea looked up from her book.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, sensing Felix's serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah…everything's fine. I just…I _really _need you to pretend like you're reading or something because I can't look at you." Felix said. Not only did book launching indicate something big was coming; but when Felix couldn't look Dorothea in the face, he was about to confess something.

"Fine." She said, rather irritated and not wanting to deal with two crises in a day. She picked up her book again and opened it to a random page.

"Thanks." He sighed. "What is it…you love about me?" he asked. Dorothea didn't answer right away as she thought about his question.

"I love that you feel safe. When I'm with you, I know I'm safe to be myself, safe physically…emotionally. I love that you're so confident in everything you do. Even if you aren't _actually_ sure of something, you make it seem like you are. I love that you don't care what anyone else says about you. That takes a lot of guts to be you. I love that you're sincere. For better or worse, you are _always _sincere."

"Hmm. Okay. You and I have been together for about six months. Why have you stayed with me?" Felix asked. Dorothea thought it was an odd question.

"Because…you and I are good together. Um…you make me happy. You push me to always be better. You hold me to a really high standard. You don't let me slack in anything. You recognize when I'm struggling and you always know how to make that better. For all those things, I love you." Felix smiled and nodded, though Dorothea couldn't see it.

"Dee, we're…we're going to have to leave the monastery this year. That time will be here sooner than we think." Felix said seriously. Dorothea looked up across the room from her 'reading'. He was right. Graduation would eventually be imminent which meant everyone in the monastery would go their own way. Dorothea could feel her heart race. She suddenly realized where this conversation was going. "I, um…I need you to…are you…" Felix sighed, because he couldn't find the words. "Do you think…maybe…fuck…" he mumbled the last part. "Well, I want you to think about marriage!" Felix said irritated. "…to me! Like, you and me…married. You marrying _me._ You and I…Husband and Wife…Duke and…and Duchess. I need you to think about it. And if you know right now, that…that I'm not…what you want in a husband then just say so. I wouldn't blame you because you put up with so much bullshit from me, Dee. Goddess! I'm making you pretend read because I can't even say all this to you face! Only a dumbass fuck does that! Why the _fuck_ would I even think I have anything you need or that you even want to…" Dorothea chucked her book across the room. May as well go three for three on the book throwing today. She rolled over and took Felix in her arms, pressing her lips into his to shut him up. It worked. She kissed him repeatedly, each one a little deeper and a little longer than the one before. She pulled her lips away, leaving her palm on his cheek.

"I would absolutely be your wife." She said. He words weren't what Felix expected, granted he didn't exactly have an expectation.

"You…you would? You'd be my wife? You don't have to say that just because it's what I _want _you to say." Felix said, snaking his arms around her.

"You've taken my heart…my patience…my virginity…not in that order. "Dorothea smiled. "Take my hand too."

"Damn it! I don't…uuuggghhh…" Felix was so pissed at himself. "I don't want you to think this is my proposal, okay? Because if…if it was…wow is it a shitty one. And I would say fuck no if I were you. Because I…definitely suck at this. Now that I know you would _actually_ marry me…" Felix paused because it all hit him at once. "Shit…you would _actually_…marry me." Felix shook his head and pulled Dorothea in against him before rolling her over and pinning her underneath him. "You're so stupid…" he said, kissing her. "You could do _so _much better." He mumbled against her lips. Dorothea laughed and slipped her leg over his, working her hands underneath his shirt. She broke their kiss long enough to pull Felix's shirt over his head. She let her warm hands, caress his shoulders, sinking her lips into his again.

"Mmmm...how about you give me a preview?" she asked between their kisses, pushing Felix's hips into her.

"Of?" Felix asked, pushing Dorothea's shirt up around her armpits.

"Our wedding night…" she said before tangling her tongue with his.

* * *

Edelgard watched carefully as Linhardt and Caspar engaged in a practice spar. For the past month, she had been avoiding 'the talk' with both Hubert and Petra. What she had been doing, was far more dangerous: she had been telling each of them what they wanted to hear. Edelgard was in a precarious and risky position because at any given minute this teeter totter she was on could topple. Edelgard had successfully convinced Hubert that she wasn't seeing someone else and she had convinced Petra that she, 'just needed more time'. For whatever reason, Petra bought it. Maybe it was because Petra was more into Edelgard than she had originally intended on being. Whatever the case, Edelgard's convoluted plan had worked...until it started to make her a little crazy.

She watched the mock battle before her in disgust, making notes. "No! No, no, no…that's all wrong! Do it again!" she not-so-subtly snapped. Caspar and Linhardt stopped and re-positioned themselves, beginning the practice drill once more. Caspar made the first move, Edelgard studying his form. She observed Linhardt, stoic and elegant in his movements. Of all the mages, his form was most fluid and easy on the eyes, like a dancer. They completed their pass and looked to Edelgard for her comments. "Again!" She called. The two sighed and took their places once again, preparing to repeat the pass made at one another. Caspar altered his form, choosing an overhead attack rather than a lateral. Once again, they looked to Edelgard for her approval. "Again!" She hissed. Both Caspar and Linhardt sunk in their shoulders, taking their places again. Linhardt went through his ritual movements and began to cast a spell but stopped, looking to Edelgard.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Edelgard sighed, feeling restless and impatient.

"Linhardt, your spell casting is as weak as…" Edelgard was interrupted.

"Edelgard, Petra needs to speak with you. She's in your classroom." Ignatz interrupted as he passed through the courtyard, slinging his bow gear over his shoulder. Edelgard rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. Be right there. Alright. Keep practicing. I'll be back." Edelgard threw her papers down and took off. She stomped toward the classroom, not truly caring what or how long Linhardt and Caspar worked just as long as they worked on something. Once inside, sure enough, there was Petra, standing alongside the wall as if she had planned to lure Edelgard away from her session. "_What!?_" she spat at Petra.

"Well, I'm quite glad to see you too." Petra said, sarcastically seeing as Edelgard just popped off.

"I'm sorry! I'm running drill, Petra! What do you want?"

"That's not drill. It's just Linhardt and Caspar. They are only doing their daily passes. Leave them be. Come with me. I want you to join me in town, I have some errands to run. Edelgard was beyond perturbed. In fact, she was almost angry.

"You…you want me to _go into town_!? I can't go into town! I have a house to run, Petra! _You_ have training to do. I…I have _things _to do today!" Edelgard didn't mean to completely overreact. The stress of balancing two half-assed relationships was starting to crack her. It was showing in the way she bit, not only Petra, but everyone else's heads off. She had already fought with Hubert that morning, though that wasn't entirely unusual. She screamed at Ferdinand about taking the last of the 'good' tea and even blew up at Mercedes over…drinking the tea that Ferdinand has so horribly taken. Clearly, Edelgard wasn't coping well. She couldn't be entirely blamed, however. At some level, she was genuinely conflicted over her feelings toward Petra and Hubert. Her history with Hubert outweighed her desire to pursue more with Petra. He intense, emotional response to Petra, outweighed her desire to stay with Hubert.

"I've done my training. I only wish to spend time with you. You act like you only avoid me." Petra said innocently.

"I'm not…I'm not avoiding you! I'm trying to…" Edelgard had a hard time finishing her sentence because in reality…she was kind of trying to avoid Petra. If she went into town, Petra would want to hold her hand. Edelgard wasn't ready to make things public. And, if Hubert saw her with Petra…shit…shit, shit shit…Edelgard hadn't expected Petra to become so needy. "I'm trying to…keep things in balance…" Edelgard said, unconvincingly.

"You've hardly been with me all week." Petra complained. She was unknowingly reverting to some of the same behaviors that ultimately separated she and Shamir. When Petra decided she _really _liked something, she had a tendency to let it consume her. No matter how much she told herself she had changed and grown out of it, old habits died hard.

"I'll see you soon, I promise. Let me finish my sessions this afternoon. How about tonight. I'll come by your dorm at say…" Petra cut Edelgard off.

"You will join me for dinner. We will go out. It will be nice." Petra insisted. Shiiiiit. That meant going into public…together…which they hadn't done. That was precisely why Edelgard had hidden Petra from Hubert so well. It didn't matter if she went into public with Hubert because everyone around her expected that…except Petra, of course.

"Um…okay…yeah." Edelgard said absently. "What time?" she asked, hoping that whatever time Petra would pick, Edelgard could magically come up with some ridiculous reason to see Petra _later_.

"You'll meet me at my dorm at 5:30." She answered. Edelgard felt herself panic. That time was when _the most _people would be out and about. She was already going to have to make it up to Hubert for fighting with him, but she had to follow-through with Petra or she would have two pissed off partners.

"Fine. I'll see you then." Edelgard answered. She started to walk away only to feel Petra's hand on her shoulder, spinning her around. Edelgard couldn't react. Petra's lips met hers, causing Edelgard to panic. What if someone _saw_ that!? Her cover would be completely blown! She quickly pulled away from her. "I have to go…but I'll make it up to you." Edelgard said before scurrying away. She couldn't let this moment go any further than it already had.

* * *

"_Where _have you been!?" Shamir insisted as she threw a re-threaded bow at Claude. "I've been worried about you! You just take off for four days without telling anyone? What the hell!?"

"Sshhh…" Claude cautioned her, sitting the bow aside and putting his hands on Shamir's shoulders to lead her toward the open door of the wyvern enclosure. "Do you have time for a drink?" He asked.

"For you? Yeah. What's going on?"

"C'mon. Come inside." Claude said, grabbing Shamir's hand. "I've got to check on the eggs anyway." He looked around the enclosure, ensuring Seteth wasn't around.

"Eggs?" Shamir half-yelled. The few wyverns that weren't grazing in the fields were rowdy this afternoon, shrieking and squawking happily.

"Yeah! My wyvern laid three eggs. Come look!" Claude said, a bottle and two glasses in his hand.

"Why do you have vodka in here?" Shamir asked.

"Seteth and I drink together. He's a great guy and an even better drinking buddy. See!? Look!" Claude beamed, pointing to his wyvern's three eggs. Shamir gasped.

"Oh shit! Look at that!" She said, seeing as the eggs were under heat so that Claude's wyvern could be outside.

"Sit down. They will hatch soon. Just two or three more weeks. Seteth and I are very excited." He said, pouring Shamir a half glass of straight vodka. He handed it over and poured his own glass.

"Seriously? It's 4:00 in the afternoon, Claude! Why do I need this much vodka?" She teased. He studied Shamir's expression.

"I have a feeling I'll be replacing this bottle by the time you and I are done here." He admitted, sitting the bottle aside and examining his own glass. Claude took a deep breath and looked at Shamir, fidgeting nervously on the stool near his wyvern's stall.

"What's with you?" Shamir asked. Claude swirled the vodka around in his glass and laughed uneasily, alternating his gaze between Shamir and his glass. Claude was rarely nervous about anything so his demeanor was concerning.

"Shamir. You and I know each other well, wouldn't you say? You and I are friends…good friends. Yeah?" Claude asked.

"Yes and yes." She answered. Claude took a deep breath and focused his attention out the open door, running his tongue nervously over his teeth. "Cheers." He said, holding up his glass to Shamir's with a shaky hand. Shamir took notice which only worried her further.

"Claude, you're really weirding me out right now. What's going on?" she asked, clinking her glass into his. Claude took a long drink, nearly emptying his glass in one gulp. He swallowed the clear liquid and felt it burn down his throat, wincing slightly as it hit his stomach. He blinked several times and watched Shamir take a reasonable sip.

"I slept with someone this weekend." Claude stated, his leg shaking.

"Okay?" Shamir said, shrugging it off. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Was it that hot guy you that hit on you that one time you went out with Catherine and I?" Claude laughed.

"No…no, it…it definitely wasn't him." Even as restless as he was, Claude still managed to flash his intoxicating smile. Shamir waited, taking another reasonable sip of vodka. Claude leaned in and shot big green eyes at Shamir. "Byleth…I slept with Byleth. And…it was _wonderful_ and _passionate_ and _very, very _hot and _completely_ forbidden." Claude leaned back and exhaled heavily. Now that he had said it out loud, he felt better. If you were going to sleep with someone else's girlfriend and you needed to tell someone; Shamir was the pick. She, unlike most other people, wouldn't strongly react. Perhaps she didn't strongly react because it was Claude and she _always _had Claude's back.

"You slept with the professor? Otherwise known as, Dimitri's _girlfriend_?" Shamir stated.

"Shamir, I _swear _to you. This is not a hit and run."

"It's…_not_? Shamir asked. "This wasn't just…you taking advantage of a situation to get some from a woman who _desperately _needed to get some? Claude, please. I know you."

"Byleth is a good woman who has been _insanely _neglected physically and emotionally." Claude said, pouring more vodka.

"Exactly! And you're exploiting that." Shamir said, taking another drink.

"I'm not exploiting anything. Shamir, I've left everything up to her. I put the offer on the table and left it alllll for her to take…. or not." Claude said.

"Funny, how you chose the most _vulnerable _time to…so freely offer it." That was the thing about Shamir. She was a pro at calling Claude on his bullshit, or as others may call it, his great tactical mind. He laughed.

"Okay, yeah you got me there…I _might_ have waited for the best time…to play Dimitri. But Shamir…she is…so hot…so…delicious…so damn beautiful. You should have seen her lying there like the goddess she is in my penthouse and…" that grabbed Shamir's attention.

"Whoa, whoa…stop…what do you mean _my _penthouse!?"

"I have a penthouse in the next town over. I've had it for a couple years. You should _really_ come see it sometime. Hell, you and Catherine are welcome to stay." Claude raised his eyebrows at her and refilled her glass. Turns out Shamir was more shocked by Claude's adventures in real estate than she was his sleeping with the professor.

"Would you listen to you? And just how 'active' is this penthouse of yours?" Shamir asked, taking a much longer drink. Claude laughed again.

"It's not like that at all. I only want Byleth. I want her in my arms. And, I get to have 'er all to myself next week for five days. Five full days of _worshipping_ her the way a _real _man should." Claude said.

"And when did you stop referring to her as Teach?" Shamir asked. There was that gorgeous-ass smile again.

"After I came in her mouth."

"Shit, Claude...whew..." Shamir nodded. "...you were right...we need more vodka..." At no point did Claude tell Shamir to keep quiet with this information. He didn't have to tell her. A good strategist knew who he could trust.

* * *

Though Dimitri didn't openly discuss it, he was raised with the teachings of the Church of Seiros. He wouldn't call himself a devout follower but he believed the Church's message. It was such a pleasant surprise to the cathedral clergyman to see Dimitri at the alter for prayer and daily devotion. He hadn't been for months. Maybe it was the sweet kiss of summer that was finally starting to work on him. Dimitri had experienced a good week. A _really_ good week. He had been out of bed four times. He managed to have dinner in the dining hall, he spent time at the training grounds and he even made time to have tea with Ferdinand. Mercedes doted and cooed over Dimitri at his most recent checkup. She engaged him in one of the first truly meaningful conversations in months while she trimmed up his very unkempt blonde layers. He wasn't quite ready for a step-down in medication and he was in no way over his afflictions. But, his attitude had most certainly improved. His motivation had improved. His skin looked a little brighter, his vitals were up and he was _finally_ taking regular showers. As he sat here on his knees before the cathedral alter, he smiled, though reserved, at the clergyman.

Byleth had been trailing after him and his activities all week, ensuring that he didn't overdo it. His sudden activity could lead to an unexpected breakdown later. He had gone through the week without night terrors or anxiety attacks. Byleth, of course, joined Dimitri in the cathedral. As she knelt beside him at the altar, the clergyman before her, text in hand, she found her mind…distracted.

"It's good to see you Dimitri. I'd ask if you've been well, but I already know you have not. Please, allow me to bless you." The clergyman said, dipping his hands in the blessed waters before wiping his fingers over Dimitri's forehead. Byleth watched, not having a particular reaction, just observing how calm Dimitri appeared as the wet streak adorned his forehead. "Peace be with you, son of Seiros." He blessed Dimitri before opening his manuscript. Byleth didn't need to be blessed. Being blessed by Claude's hot breath, his eager tongue and his fine body was the only redemption she needed. Her mind wandered as she watched the clergyman prepare devotion with Dimitri. "Recite with me…" The clergyman stated. It evoked a soft smile from Dimitri because it felt like ages since he recited his devotion before the Goddess.

Had anyone else seen this moment, they would have been heartbroken over Dimitri's tender actions, so pure, so innocent…as if he were in the process of being reborn. Byleth was surprisingly despondent, though smiling with genuine fondness over Dimitri's interaction with the clergyman. Aside from that, she didn't much engage, and she hardly listened, instead watching Dimitri's freshly shaped, blonde layers fall in clumps around his face. She could see the dark blonde in the back and the lighter blonde that framed his jaw now that his hair was finally clean. Dimitri leaned back on his knees, placing a hand over Byleth's. Her eyes shot down to his warm palm over hers. His hands hadn't felt that warm in…she couldn't remember when. As she stared at his fingers, slowly moving over hers, all she could think of were Claude's hands. Ooooh Goddess…Claude's hands…they had been _all_ over her. She had licked herself off his fingers, indulged in the way he fondled her breasts, and experienced nothing but content at how he drug his palm down her back, rubbing her shoulders until she slept. Byleth suddenly snapped to because the clergyman had asked something.

"I'm…" she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry…what did you say?" She asked the clergyman.

"Do you have any confessions, professor?" He repeated. Byleth glanced down at Dimitri's hand over hers and adjusted her focus to his bowed head. Confessions. Did she have any confessions? This probably wasn't the best time to confess the anger that had consumed her. It wasn't an ideal time to admit to all the tears she had cried over Dimitri's worn-down state. The clergyman likely didn't want to hear her confess about how bitter and hurt she felt or how Dimitri had said some horrible depression-induced things to her. That's what the church counselor was for. And right now? Right now, _definitely _wasn't the time to seek repentance for all pre-marital sex she had been having…. with Dimitri…well over ten months ago. That was practically self-erasing at this point. Sure, she could confess that she _might _have an attraction to another man…but she was on her knees in a cathedral before a clergyman. She could have been on her knees in a penthouse before Claude. Byleth smiled, almost pitifully, and focused her attention to the clergyman. She wasn't the first to do it…and she wouldn't be the last…

"No, sir. I have none." She answered, bowing her head. The clergyman nodded.

"Do you have any confessions, Dimitri?" Dimitri rose his eyes from the floor.

"I do, sir. I confess I have been a burden to my friends and to my beloved. I continue to be a burden because I am not yet well. I ask for forgiveness for my slothful behavior. I pray for the will to get better."

"The Goddess hears your repentance, Dimitri. You are absolved." The clergyman said. Dimitri and the clergyman continued their discussion but Byleth was stuck on Dimitri's words. He may have called her beloved…but Claude called her baby.


End file.
